Broken hearts lead to dangerous nights
by erickatie
Summary: Chloe and Jimmy broke-up, Lois decided she couldn't share Oliver with the world, Chloe begins to work more with Oliver, one night after a little to much to drink, Chloe gets pregnant by Oliver who wants nothing to do with it, until Clark steps in....
1. Chapter 1

_**This takes place after Jimmy Chloe called it quits in the episode Cure. And not too long after Lois told Oliver that she couldn't share him with the world. He left town to try and get over her. Lana and Lex are married. Hope you like it..**_

_The morning sun beamed down upon her soft skin. She sat on his front porch steps trying to work up the courage to enter. It wasn't the first time that she felt hesitate to enter his house, but for some reason this time her knees were weak and her stomach had butterflies. She knew that he would understand what-ever she had to say, but those words were just to hard this early in the morning._

_Chloe had spent the last four months mending her broken heart. Jimmy had decided to take a job in Star City for a while just to give her some space. She loved Jimmy but he knew that she wasn't in love with him. At least not in the way that she loved Clark. And he couldn't live in Clarks shadow anymore._

_With Jimmy gone Chloe had taken on more work with Oliver. She enjoyed his company and he always made her laugh. She had almost forgotten about her ex-boyfriend. The door screeched as it opened. Clark exited pausing to see Chloe sitting there. _

"_Chloe, …" He said as he walked over to the steps._

_She stood up and walked over to him. "Hey, Clark…" She said with a fake smile._

"_What are you doing sitting out here all alone?" He asked. Usually she would bust in and fix a cup of coffee._

_She shrugged her shoulders. Clark knew something wasn't right. He had known her since eighth grade and he could tell when something was bothering her._

_Clark took her by the hand and led her over to the swing. They both took a seat, as he kept holding her hand. "Okay, talk to me."_

_Chloe looked down at her feet. "Clark, I messed up." She said. "I'm so confused… I don't know what to do."_

"_What did you do?"_

_She took a deep breath, she knew that the next words out of her mouth were going to be painful. "Clark, I'm pregnant."_

_Clark looked at her in disbelieve. "What? How?"_

_She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I think you know how."_

_He stood up and walked over to the steps. He knew this had to be a dream. How could Chloe do something so irresponsible? "Who's the… a…?" He asked as he turned back around to look at her._

_Chloe stood up and walked over to him. She licked her lips and took a deep breath. "Oliver."_

_Clark took a step back. His heart sinking deep inside. "Oliver?"_

"_We've been working a lot together here lately. About a month and a half ago we were working late and we had a little to much to drink. One thing led to another and well here I am… pregnant." She wiped away her tears. "… I'm terrified, Clark. I don't want to go through this alone."_

_Clark pulled Chloe in for a hug. "Chloe, you'll never be alone as long as I'm here."_

"_I was hoping you would say that." She whispered softly as she pulled back just enough to look into his eyes._

"_What did Oliver say?" _

_She stepped back from Clark resting against the porch rails. "I haven't told him yet."_

"_You have to tell him. You can't keep something like this to yourself."_

"_I know. I just I needed to talk to you first."_

_Clark smiled. It made him feel good that Chloe cared enough to come to him first. "Do you want me to go with you?" _

_Chloe shook her head. "No. I have to do this on my own."_

_Clark swallowed hard at the lump in his throat. "Okay." It killed him to know that he couldn't protect her from this. "If you need me, I'll be here."_

"_Thanks." She said as she reached up and kissed him on the cheek. "You're the greatest friend a girl could ever ask for, Clark Kent." She walked passed him and down the steps. _

_Clark watched as she got into her car and drove away. He was nervous for her. But he knew that Oliver was a good guy and that he would be there for her too._

_************************************************************************_

_Oliver sat at his desk going over his plans of his next attack on Luthor Corp. to Cyborg and Author and A.C.. The elevator doors rattled as they came open. Oliver dropped his pin on the desk and turned his attention to see who was exiting the doors. He smiled when he saw Chloe._

"_Chloe, hey, come on in… we were just discussing our plans for the Luthor plant in New York." Oliver said._

_Chloe was trying so hard to be strong. She had rehearsed all the way there on just how to tell him. She figured the easiest way was to just tell him. Not to beat around the bush. "Oliver, I hate to interrupt but I really need to talk to you about something."_

_Oliver glanced over at the guys and then back at Chloe. He had no ideal what she could have to say to him, but he really needed to get the guys going on this plan. "Can't it wait for a few more minutes?"_

"_No. It can't." She said in a stern tone. _

_Oliver stood up and handed a folder to A.C.. "You guys can go get a bite to eat. Look over the files and meet me back here in about an hour."_

"_You got it." A.C. said as he and the guys walked over to the elevator. They each nodded at Chloe before the door closed shut._

_Oliver walked around his desk and over to his bar to pour a glass of brandy. "So what's so important. Do you have a lead on the story I asked you to cover?" He asked as he took a sip of his drink._

"_I've practiced all the way over here trying to come up with an easy way to say this, but there isn't. So I'm just going to come right out and say it."_

_Oliver looked at her concerned. _

"_I found out about a week ago that I'm pregnant." _

_Oliver's hand went limp and the glass he was holding fell down to the floor crashing into a thousand pieces. "What? How could this be?"_

"_The night things got out of control, well they really got out of control."_

_Oliver walked over to the balcony opening the door and exiting on the balcony. He had to get some fresh air. Chloe paused a moment before she followed him out side._

"_Oliver,… I need you to say something to me."_

_He turned to face her, his face flushed red with anger and hurt. "Chloe,… I wish there was something for me to say. I wish that I could say that I'm happy and that I'll be a great daddy but the truth is I'm just not ready for a kid in my life. I just don't have the time."_

_Chloe swallowed the lump in her throat. "I see." She turned to walk into the apartment she paused and looked back at him. "I didn't want to be a mom either.. As a matter of fact I never really wanted kids at all, considering my mom and everything that happened with her. But for some reason God gave me this child and I'm going to embrace it and love it and know that I made a mistake the night I gave myself to you, but a gift was giving to me. So I wont hate you for not wanting to have anything to do with our child. Nor will I expect you to be apart of our lives. I just thought you should know." She turned and entered the apartment heading straight to the elevator. _

_Oliver picked up a ceramic flower pot and tossed it against the brick wall. He usually had control of his life, but now it was spinning out of control._

_************************************************************************_

_It had been three days since Chloe had dropped by the farm with her big news. Clark had tried calling her and she wouldn't return his calls. He didn't want to interrupt Chloe and Oliver if they were trying to work through this, but he had waited long enough. He knocked on Chloe's apartment door and turned the knob to enter._

"_Chloe,…" He called out._

_He looked around the apartment, he turned to see Chloe sitting on her bed. Her hair was a mess and she was pale. She had obviously been crying a lot. He rushed to her side._

"_Chloe,… I've been worried about you." He said as he took a seat next to her on the bed._

_She didn't respond, it was like she was in a daze._

"_Chloe, talk to me. What happened?"_

_She turned to look at him. "I told Oliver,…" Her voice was weak. "He said he wasn't ready to be a daddy."_

_Clark stood quickly to his feet. He was angered. How could Oliver be so cold? "I'll be right back and we will pack you some things so you can stay at the farm with me." He turned to walk away._

_Chloe stood up and walked towards Clark. "Where are you going?"_

"_It doesn't matter just be ready when I get back."_

"_Clark,…"_

_He leaned down and kissed her on the head, then he disappeared before she could say another word._

_************************************************************************_

_Oliver stood in front of his mantle looking at a picture of his mom and dad. He knew that she would be disappointed in his actions lately, but he just couldn't be the man that Chloe needed right now. He turned to see Clark coming out of the elevator. He knew that this wasn't a friendly social call._

"_Clark,… man now is so not a good time."_

_Clark grabbed Oliver by his white collar, his blood boiling through his veins.. "What the hell is your problem? You get Chloe pregnant and your just going to abandon her. Your not a man at all."_

_Oliver bit his bottom lip. "This isn't any of your business, Clark."_

_Clark shoved him down on the sofa hard. "It's is my business. It's been my business since she walked into my life in the eighth grade." Clark stated trying to control himself from ripping Oliver apart with his bare hands. 'Your not the guy I thought you were. You're a weak person hiding behind your green leather tights."_

_Oliver stood up. "I'm sorry that I hurt Chloe. But I just can't be a dad. I cant."_

"_You should have thought about that before you played house." He walked over to Oliver leaning into his space. "Don't worry I'll once again clean up one of your messes."_

"_What the hell does that mean?"_

"_It means I'll step up and be the man. I'll take care of Chloe and the baby and they do just fine with me." He turned to leave._

"_Clark,… What do you expect? Hmm… Do you expect me to marry her and live this happy little life?"_

_Clark opened the door to the elevator. "I don't expect much from you at all." He stepped into the elevator._

_Oliver stood there for a brief moment with his hands on his hips, then he turned to his desk knocking everything onto the floor and falling to the floor himself._

_************************************************************************_

_Clark placed a plate of toast on the kitchen counter. He smiled as Chloe entered the room. It was nice having someone-else in the house besides him. "How do you feel?"_

_She moaned as she climbed up on the stool. "I'm fine just a little morning sickness."_

"_Can I get you something?"_

"_Coffee." She grinned._

_Clark poured her a cup and placed it on the counter next to her. "I only have a few chores to do today, then I'll be back and we can hang out this evening. Maybe watch a movie and order a pizza."_

"_That would be great. I actually need to go into town to pick-up my prescription. I could grab the movie." She said as she sipped the coffee._

"_I'll get it. You should get some rest."_

_Chloe laughed. "Clark I'm pregnant not sick."_

_Clark pushed a twig of her hair that had fallen behind her ear. "I know. I just want to take care of you."_

"_That means a lot to me." She grinned. "Theirs not to many people in this world that can say that."_

_Clark felt bad for her. But he knew that he would always be there for her. "This will be great. The two of us living her. It's a great place to raise a kid."_

_Chloe took a deep breath, for a moment there she felt all the feelings that she had worked so hard to bury come back. But she knew Clark was just being a great friend and that's were their relationship laid and she was all right with that. She was just happy that she didn't have to go through this alone._

_************************************************************************_

_Clark hurried through his chores. He wanted to beat Chloe back to the house so he could shower and change for their evening. He decided to bake her a chocolate cake which was her favorite. He smiled as he swirled the ice-n on top. There was a knock at the kitchen door, he licked his fingers and walked over opening it to find Oliver._

"_What are you doing here?" Clark asked as his smile dropped. _

"_Can I come in?"_

_Clark took a step to the side allowing Oliver to enter. "So what brings you out here?"_

_Oliver stood with his hands in his pockets. "I just wanted to bring you this." He took a folded check from his pants pockets and handed it to Clark. _

_Clark took it opening it to see a hundred thousand dollars. "What is this?"_

"_I'm not heartless, Clark. And rather you believe it or not I do care about Chloe a great deal." He paused for a brief moment. "I never meant to hurt her. But my life is so complicated and so busy. I just don't have time for a relationship and a child and I know that you think that makes me a bad person. But I'm not."_

"_What's the money for?"_

_He walked over to the kitchen sink and leaned back, crossing his arms. "I don't want this… but I want Chloe to have the best doctors that money can buy. And what ever she and the baby may need. I'm going to be traveling for awhile. If you need more money, I'll set up an account in Chloe's name. Take care of her for me." He started towards the door._

_Clark stared at the check for a second. "Oliver,…"_

"_Yeah."_

_Clark walked over and placed the check in Oliver's hand. "Chloe and the baby will be just fine. I'll see to that. But not by pity money."_

"_Clark,… listen to yourself." Oliver said. "You'll need this."_

_Clark shook his head no. "Tell me something,… how can you sleep at night?"_

"_I can't." He started out the door._

_Chloe was coming in just as he was going out. "Oliver,…"_

_Oliver looked her up and down. His heart breaking. He had feelings for her but he just couldn't show them, for they were buried deep within. "Chloe,… how are you?"_

_Chloe looked over at Clark as if she needed his support.. No one ever made her feel so weak. Not even Lionel Luthor when he was threaten her life. "I'm good."_

_Oliver smiled. "That's great. Well I have a jet to board." He looked back at Clark. "I'll take care of that first thing in the morning. I'll call Metropolis Union." He left the house._

_Chloe entered a little surprised. "What was he here for?"_

_Clark took the bags from Chloe. "Nothing. So, what movie did you get?"_

"_Clark, I thought we promised to always be honest."_

_Clark sat the bags on the counter and walked over to her placing his hands on her shoulders. "He wanted to give me money for taking care of you and to tell me he was leaving Smallville for a while."_

_Chloe choked. "I've ran another guy out of town. What is it with me? Why can't some-one be head over heels in love with me.?"_

_Clark pulled her in close resting his chin on her head._


	2. Chapter 2

The rain poured down outside as the lighting flashed. It had been storming all afternoon and Clark had begun to worry about Chloe. She had drove into town to pick up a few things for dinner. He tried her cell phone a couple of times but was only getting her voice mail. It's been two and a half months since she moved in with him on the farm. She had begun to show a little and Clark thought it made her look even more amazing.

He looked out the window his heart racing with fear. He drifted back into thought of the day before. He was in the barn finishing up his chores when he turned to find her standing there in the doorway. The sunlight framing her body looked like Heavens rays around her. He knew that the feelings he once had for, the ones he buried deep inside when she said that they were better off as friends, were coming back. He thought of her every second of the day. He longed to hear her singing off key in the shower every morning as he walked by the door.

"I was wandering if when you get done here, if maybe you would like to take me to my doctors appointment today." She asked with a hopeful look upon her face.

"I'd love too." He replied as he rested his hands upon the top of the rake.

"Great. I'll wait for you in the house." She said as she left the barn.

When they arrived at the doctors office Clark thought he was there for company in the waiting room, but when the nurse called Chloe's name she turned to him taking his hand. "C'mon." She said as she stood up.

"Chloe,…" He said nervously.

"It's okay." She smiled her mega-white smile. "I want you to be by my side when I find out what it is."

He waited in the corner of the room looking at the posters on the wall as Chloe undressed and placed on the blue gown to be examined. "Okay, you can turn around now." She said with a grin. She knew Clark was a little embarrassed. "You okay?"

He cleared his throat. "Uh,… yeah. Yeah I'm fine." He walked over and took the seat next to her.

The door opened and the doctor entered. "Hi, Chloe… How is everything?"

"Good."

"You must be the proud daddy." The doctor said as he reached his hand out to shake Clark's hand.

Chloe looked at Clark and quickly back at the doctor. "Actually he is more than that. He's my best friend." She smiled at Clark.

The doctor took a deep breath, he wasn't quite sure what that meant and he didn't want to know. "Well, then lets see what your having." He said as he begin to prepare her for the ultra sound. "There we are." He said as the 3-d image appeared on the screen. "There is the head, and there is it's tiny little arms."

Chloe's heart grew with love. She never thought it was possible to have so much love for another. "Clark,…" She whispered as her eyes swelled with tears. "That's my baby."

Clark took her hand into his. He couldn't explain the way he felt inside, seeing this little person on that screen. He was so blessed that she asked him to come alone. It was bringing them closer than either one ever knew.

"Do you want to know the sex?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah." She replied.

The doctor smiled. "It's a little girl. And she appears to be healthy.

Clark kissed Chloe on the forehead. "A little girl." He smiled.

A knock at the back door brought Clark back to the present day. He was so lost in his memories that he failed to see anyone pull up. He hurried to the door swing it open to see some-one way to familiar to him. "Lana,…" He said in disbelieve. He hadn't seen or heard from her since she and Lex got married five months ago and left for Paris.

"Hey,… Clark." She said as she pushed her way into the house. "I hope you don't mind me just dropping by but I went to the Talon to see Chloe and they told me she moved out about two months ago."

Clark was still in shock. The way they ended things weren't exactly on good terms. "Yeah. She moved out her with me. I mean since Jimmy left for Star City and Lois went to Michigan she was feeling kind of lonely."

She smiled at him with her modest but sexy smile.

"So, when did you get back?" He asked trying to take his mind off the painful way she ripped his heart from his chest.

Lana laid her purse on the counter and took a seat on the stool. "About two weeks ago." She said softly. "I've been dying to see Chloe and tell her all about Paris. Is she here?"

"She went into town." He felt so awkward in his own home. He hated the way she made him feel. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Coffee."

"Man, it's crazy out there." Chloe said as she entered the house with two large brown bags in her arms hiding the fact that her stomach was no longer flat. "Lana,…" She said surprised.

Lana stood up and walked over to her. "Chloe, I've missed you so much." She motioned for a hug.

Chloe looked over at Clark. She knew there was no reason to hide her pregnancy. She knew that everyone I the whole world probably knew by now. Clark took the bags from Chloe. Lana couldn't believe her eyes. Chloe hugged her, nervously. She knew that Lana would have questions and she just didn't want to go there yet.

Lana pulled back keeping Chloe at arms length. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Chloe looked at Clark once again. She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm pregnant."

"Yeah, I can see that." Lana said pausing to look at Clark this time. "Who's the lucky guy?"

Chloe could feel her heart rise into her throat cutting off her air supply. "Uh…"

Clark hesitated a moment then he walked over putting his arm around Chloe. "I am." He said with such pride. Pride that only a true dad could have.

Chloe and Lana both looked at him in disbelieve. Suddenly there was an elephant in the room. Chloe didn't know what to say or think. Apart of Lana died right then and there. She knew she had married Lex and moved on but she didn't think Clark would have so soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Lana's mouth dropped open, she couldn't believe the two little words she just heard. "Wow,… I had no ideal…" She fumbled her words. "Well, congratulations. I know that the both of you will make the best parents." She smacked her lips as a part of her died. She always dreamed that Clark and she would share that special moment in life. "Lex must be getting worried. I'll call you later, Chloe." She grabbed her purse and headed for the back door, pausing to take one last look into Clark's eyes. She could see a sparkle that she'd never seen before and it ripped her apart to know it wasn't for her. "Bye." She said as she exited the house closing the door behind her.

************************************************************************

Clark laid on his bed looking up at the ceiling. The rain still poured outside his window pane. He thought that he had moved on, that he had gotten past the pain he felt when Lana told him goodbye. But seeing her brought back all those memories again. It wasn't a place he wanted to be. He wanted to be there for Chloe. And that was just what he was going to do no matter what. There was a knock on the door. He glanced over to see Chloe's head sticking out from around it.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

He scooted over on the bed. "Sure."

She walked over and laid down next to him. "I don't know why you told Lana that you're the father of my child…" She paused for a moment. "… I mean rather you did it to get back at her for what she did to you or if it was to protect me. Thank-you. I'm sure where ever Oliver is, he thanks you too."

Clark rolled over on his side, resting his head on his arm. "I wont lie, Chloe… it felt great seeing her hurt. But that's not why." He smiled I did it for you. I knew you didn't want to go there just yet, so I bought you sometime."

She smiled. "You're a great guy, Clark Kent." She hesitated a moment. "You know I've spent many nights wishing…" She looked over at him and stopped. Her heart couldn't take a rejection again so she decided not to say anything.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's stupid."

"I seriously doubt that." He nudged her. "Tell me."

She grinned. "I wish that you were the father. I know it's crazy." She laughed off, turning her face so he couldn't see the tears that just arose in her eyes.

He slowly reached over and took her hand into his, his body moving closer to hers. "I have spent many, many hours of everyday wishing that exact thing."

Chloe quickly turned to look at Clark. He tears had over flown and begun to fall down her cheeks. "Really." She asked softly.

He wiped away her tears and smiled. "Really." He felt his heart start to race just as it had the night of the spring formal. The night he longed to kiss her but was interrupted. His lips slowly moved closer to hers. He could feel her sweet breath upon his lips. Just as their lips slightly touched the lights went out. Clark stopped in his tracks. He giggled thinking to himself 'why does this always happen?' "I'll get a flashlight." he said as he started to get out of bed.

Chloe reached out and took him by the arms. She had waited too long for this, she wasn't about to let a little power failure stop her dreams from coming true. She pulled him back into the bed next to her, leaning in to him this time, both still hesitant, their lips finally met. It was a soft and tender kiss that was longed for.

Clark laid back down next to her wrapping his arms around her. He was wearing a smile that nothing could erase from his face. He loved the way her body felt next to him. He just knew that everything was going to be fine.


	4. Chapter 4

Lana sat at the table by the pool, across from her husband. She watched as the water sparkled beneath the morning sun. The air was so fresh and crisp like it always was after a storm. Lex was deep in his morning paper and not a word was being said. Natalie the maid brought a tray with fresh fruit, bacon, eggs and toast placing it on a side table.

"Thank you, Natalie." Lana said placing her napkin across her lap.

"Your welcome, Mrs. Luthor." Natalie replied placing a plate before Lana, then Lex. "Is there anything-else I can get for you?"

"No thanks. This is fine." Lana smiled as Natalie then dismissed herself back into the mansion.

Lex folded his paper and laid it on the table by his plate. "So how was your evening last night? Did you find Chloe?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said stirring her eggs around her plate.

"How is she?" He asked as he begin to eat his breakfast.

Lana cleared her throat. "She's a-a, she's pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Lex said almost spitting his juice out. "When did this happen?"

Lana shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. She looks at least three and a half months or so."

Lex leaned back in his chair, resting his elbows on the arms of the chair, interlocking his hands as if to pray. "I thought her and Jimmy called it quiets after we got married."

"Yeah, they did." She paused knowing that Lex would love to know that Clark was the father. Even though she and Lex was married he still felt threaten by her and Clark's love. "It's not Jimmy's baby."

"Well don't keep me wandering. Who is the father?"

"Clark."

Lex grinned. "Wow. I can actually say I didn't see that coming." He leaned forward. "I hope that he didn't take advantage of her. I mean that's kind of quick considering everything that happened before we got married.

"Trust me, Lex when I say this… Clark would never do anything to hurt Chloe."

Lex threw his hands up in the air as if to surrender. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I know that he loves her. He's always loved her deep down." He reached over taking his wife's hand. "Look, why don't you take Chloe shopping today? There's probably a million things that she needs for her and the baby. Okay."

Lana smiled as she squeezed his hand. "Okay."

************************************************************************

Clark spent the afternoon in the barn restoring a baby crib he found at an antique store in town. He had decided that he would turn his room into a baby's room as a surprise for Chloe. He paused to look at his nicely stained wood, before him. He smiled and began to touch up a few places he had missed.

"Nice work,…" A familiar voice said.

Clark rolled his eyes. He turned around to see the rich, bald man he used to call friend, standing with his hands in his thousand dollar pants. "Lex, what brings you here?"

Lex smirked as he walked over to inspect Clarks work. "I remember a time when I was welcomed here on your farm."

Clark wiped his hands on a rag he had picked up from a table. "Yeah, well a lot has happened hasn't it."

"It would seem so." He looked around the barn. "So you and Chloe?" He turned quickly to see the expressions upon Clark's face.

"That's right." Clark stood taller.

"I have to admit I always thought you two belonged together, but I never thought you would make your move."

Clark had begun to get upset. He knew Lex had an alliterative motive. He never did anything from the grace of his heart. "Okay, Lex, what do you want?"

Lex puckered up his lips and shrugged his shoulders. "I just wanted to hear it from your lips. To hear that you've moved on and that you no longer have feelings for my wife."

Clark laughed. "So what your really saying is that your scared that Lana doesn't love you. That she still loves me. Are you that insecure about your abilities as a husband?"

Lex rubbed his chin. He loved the cat and mouse games that he and Clark always seemed to play. "Trust me when I say this, Clark… Lana is very happy in bed with me." He walked over to getting in Clark's space. "I just wanted to make sure that you weren't using Lana's best-friend because you can't get with Lana."

Clark clutched his fist tight, he wanted so bad to hit Lex knocking him into another planet. "I think you should leave."

"Why?" Lex asked with a grin. "Am I getting under your skin?"

"Lex, I'm not asking you, I'm telling you to leave." Clark's voice raised with anger.

Lex through his hands up in the air, he turned away from Clark heading to the door. "I'll give Lana your love. Do me a favor and do the same for Chloe." Lex said as he walked out the door.

Clark slammed his hand down on the table next to him, breaking it in half. He often wondered what he ever seen in Lex as a friend. He should have listened to his father a long time ago, when he tried to warn Clark of how the Luthors' really were.

************************************************************************

The rain once again poured outside at the farm. It was something they were used to considering they lived in Kansas and it was nearing the end of summer. Clark had spent the day getting the room ready for Chloe. He had painted the room pink with white trim, and yellow and pink curtains hung over the window pane. He had finished the crib and placed it against the wall in the center of the room. He got the rocker from the living room and brought it up stairs putting it by the window so Chloe could look out while she feed the baby. He restored an old dresser that belong to his grandma on the Kent side he had found in the loft of the barn and placed it carefully in the corner of the room. He placed a few stuffed animals around the room, then finally he took a small box from his pocket and opened it. He stared almost teary eyed at the beautiful, small but nice diamond ring inside. He had told his mom the whole story about Chloe and how he had realized she's the girl for him, and that he wanted to marry her. So told him that she would send him something through the mail. Clark waited patiently on that ring to arrive. Jonathan had given it to Martha and she never took it off until now. She wanted Chloe to have it. Clark sat the ring on top of the dresser for Chloe to see.

Clark heard the door slam down stairs. He smiled as he ran out of the room and down the stairs. "Chloe,… is that you?" He asked.

Chloe didn't answer. She stood in front of the kitchen sink looking out the window.

Her hair and clothes were drenched with rain.

"Chloe,…hey how was work?"

Chloe turned to him with tears in her eyes. "Do you still love her?"

Clark was confused. "What are you talking about?"

Chloe's voice trembled. "Lana."

Clark giggled. "Chloe, why are you upset?"

"Answer me, Clark." She said, her voice raising.

Clark lost the smile upon his face. "Where is this coming from?"

"I got a visit from Lex at the Daily Planet today. He said that he paid you a visit about a week ago and you told him that you still have feelings for Lana. That I was just some-one you settled for."

Clark felt a fire rage inside of him. How dare Lex turn things around on him. He never said a word about Lana and Lex knew good and well. "And you actually believed him." Clark said as he walked over to Chloe. "C'mon, Chloe. You know me better than that."

Chloe swallowed hard. "I thought that the other night when we kissed, and you laid down next to me, wrapping me in your arms that we were finally finding our way. That I actually meant something to you." She paused to catch her breath.

"It did, Chloe. You me everything to me."

"Do you still love her?"

Clark didn't know what to say. Apart of him would always love Lana. "Chloe,…" He pleaded.

His silence was truth enough. Chloe turned and hurried out the door. Clark followed after her, stopping her before she could get into her car. The rain falling down upon them hard.

"Chloe,…you have to listen to me." He lifted her chin to see her eyes. "Do you want the truth?"

Chloe nodded yes, her tears mingling with the rain. "Yeah, I deserve the truth."

Clark batted his eyes to keep the rain out. "The truth is I will always love Lana. She was my first crush. The girl I spent my evenings dreaming of. But The day I met you I knew that there was something about you that pulled me in. And it scared me in such away, that I decided not to pursue it. It was never about Lana, Chloe. It was me." He paused. "Tell me that you don't still love Jimmy. That if he came back you wouldn't remember the good days you shared and miss those moments in time that you had."

"I was never in love with Jimmy. I just didn't want to be alone." She whimpered. "It's always been you, Clark. I've always loved you." She was a mean person. She cared very much for Jimmy. In a way she loved him and she did miss him when he first left but things got better and she healed. But she never healed from Clark, no matter how hard she tried. She couldn't move on. She felt like a part was missing the whole time he wasn't near.

Clark reached out to take her hand, pulling her slowly into him. He placed his left hand on the small of her back, and his right hand on the left side of her face. "I'm in love with you, I have been for the longest time. You're the girl for me,…" He remembered the ring. He disappeared into the house and back before Chloe could flinch. He got down on one knee. "Chloe, I don't want anyone other than you. I'll always be faithful and true. Will you marry me?"

Chloe's knees got weak. Her hands begin to tremble. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. It was like her prayers were finally answered. "Yes." She cried. "Yes."

He placed the ring onto her finger and stood up pulling her in for a kiss. His lips slowly traveling with hers in sink. He lifted her up and super sped into the house. She had made him a very happy man. He didn't know what Lex was up to trying to come between them, but he would find out. And he would pay for his actions.


	5. Chapter 5

**Just a quick little note to clear up any confusion that may have arose from my summery of this story, All you CHLOLLIE fans out that this story is so far from being over so don't give up, nothing in SMALLVILLE is ever simple. To all the CHLARK's keep reading I'm not saying it's over for you. When I start off righting I don't know what's gonna happen from one chapter to the next. I turn on the radio and let my mind go were ever it wants. Lex as always had a motive for telling Chloe, it will be revealed next chapter. Oliver is coming back to Smallville along with a few other people that have left. Don't count anyone out until the end. I cherish your reviews and I take them all to hurt. So please keep on writing them. But just remember that Smallville is full of twist and turns and this story has a way to go before it's done. I hope you will continue with the story. I love writing it is so much a part of who I was born to be. And every review I get rather it's good or bad helps me. **

**Thanks,-ERICKATIE**

**Kathy-Lynn Brown**


	6. Chapter 6

The Luthor mansion was always cold and dreary. It the long narrow hallways leading to and from, looked more like a prison than a home. Clark had no ideal why anyone with a heart would want to live there. He came to a outside of Lex's study when he saw Lex coming around the corner.

Lex stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Clark. "Clark,…" He laughed as he entered his study tossing the files in his hands onto his desk. "You're the last person I expected to see."

"That's quiet funny, Lex. You see this is the last place in the world I want to be." Clark said sternly.

Lex poured a glass of brandy. "Then why are you here?"

Clark took a step towards Lex. "What was your motive?"

"I don't know what you mean, Clark."

Clark grinned. "Why did you lie to Chloe? I mean you have Lana. With Chloe and I together having a baby, you have nothing to worry about. It doesn't make since."

Lex sat his glass down on the desk. "Your right, I do have Lana. And Lana is good friends with Chloe, I'm just looking out for her that's all."

Clark grabbed Lex by his collar, he got in his face nose to nose, eye to eye. "Stay away from, my wife. Do I make myself clear? I'm the last person in this world you want to cross." He let go of Lex taking one step backwards. "I don't care what you do to me. But no-one hurts her. No-one." Clark turned and walked out of the room.

Lex took a deep breath. His heart was racing, with all the things that he and Clark had been thru he never see him that angry before. He opened up his cell phone and dialed a number. "I need you here now." He said hanging up the phone and tossing it against the wall.

************************************************************************

The evening sun had begun to set on the Kent farm. Summer was almost over, so Chloe decided that she and Clark should take advantage of the warm summer night and go down to the pond for a picnic. She couldn't remember the last time she had gone on one. She sat on the bank with her feet dangling in the water. Clark was finding wood for a fire so the could make smore's. He stacked it in a nice little stack, placing rocks around it to keep the fire from spreading. He used his heat vision to light the fire.

"That's cheating you know." Chloe laughed.

Clark smiled as he stood up dusting the grass from his knees. He walked over bending down to kiss Chloe on the lips. "Who are you going to tell, Mrs. Kent." He said in between kisses. He helped her up to her feet so he could reach her lips easily.

Chloe wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on her tip-toes. "Well since you put it like that,…" She paused as their lips once again met. "No-one."

Clark pushed her bangs from her eyes. "I can't believe that we got engaged one night and married at the justice of the piece the next day." He smiled down at her. "You made me very happy. You know that right?"

She nodded yes. "I always dreamed of this. But I never thought it would ever come true."

"I plan on making all your dreams come true." Clark grinned.

She traced his chest lightly with the tips of her fingers, sending chills all over her body. "All but one." She smiled quickly. She and him had decided that it would be best if they waited to make-love till after she had the baby. Clark didn't want to take any chances in hurting the baby.

"Trust me, its just as hard having to wait for me as it is for you."

"I know." She agreed.

He lifted her up into his arms. "But no-one said we couldn't make out." He placed her carefully on the blanket by the fire. He laid down next to her softly touching her skin with his lips, slowly making his way to her lips.

************************************************************************

Lex sat at his desk the same evening staring at his computer screen. The doors to his office came slinging open. A man in his early thirties, with dark hair, and a five o'clock shadow entered with a disk in his hand. Lex looked up at the man, as he closed his laptop.

"So what do you have for me?" Lex asked.

"Mr. Luthor, sir, I spent the whole afternoon looking over the video footage of the last Luther Corp. break in. I'm sorry but there was nothing linking it to Mr. Kent. But a friend of mine in Star City said he had heard Clark Kent's name mentioned by two guys at his club about a week ago." He handed the disk to Lex.

"You may leave now." Lex said expressionless.

"Yes, sir." The man turned and exited the room closing the door as he left.

Lex reopened his lap top inserting the disk. He pressed play to see a picture of Jimmy Olsen sitting at a bar. Shortly after another familiar face comes into view taking a seat next to Jimmy. It was Oliver queen. "Well, well." Lex said intrigued as he watched the video. Lex wanted Clark to be alone and unhappy. He hated the thought of Clark or Chloe being happy. He was determined to find a way to make sure that either one of them were. He always knew that there was only two girls that Clark had ever loved and he had one. There had to be some way to take the other one and cause Clark great pain.

************************************************************************

The door opened to Oliver's apartment. Clark stepped out to find Oliver standing in the room were he kept his green arrow materials. He was placing a bow back onto his rack.

"I heard you were back in town." Clark said half happy to see his old friend. He still cared for Oliver despite everything.

Oliver grinned as he continued placing his arrows on the wall. "Yeah. I got back last night. I was gonna call you to check on Chloe, but it was kind of late." He said walking out of the room closing the doors behind him.

"So is this for good or are you dropping by for a change of leather?" Clark asked trying to hide the awkwardness in the room.

Oliver took a bottle of water from the fridge. "I thought I would stick around for a while." He turned to Clark. "So how is Chloe?"

"She's fine. She went to the doctor the other day. He said they both are doing great."

"That's wonderful." Oliver was relieved to hear that. He walked closer to Clark, noticing the ring on Clark's finger. He felt his heart snap into like a jigsaw puzzle. "So what did you and Chloe get married?" He said jokingly as he pointed towards Clarks hand.

Clark looked down at his hand, then back at Oliver. "Yeah. The other day."

Oliver couldn't believe his ears. He laughed as he sat his drink down. "So, your what playing house with her. Pretending that you're the father of my child?" Oliver snapped.

Clark looked at him confused. "What the hell is your problem? You're the one that left her."

"Tell me this, do you love her?"

"I believe the question is do you?" Clark snapped back.

Oliver knew Clark could tare him apart with his bare hands, but he didn't care. He approached Clark. "The whole time I was gone, she was all I thought about day and night. I had realized that I was falling in love with her, but I was scared because of what Lois and I had been through." He paused. "But to hell with that, Clark, I love her and I don't care who knows." Oliver took a deep breathe. "I want to spend the rest of my life with her and our child. That's were I belong, Clark and you know it. But it's going to be hard because she only has eyes for you, and now you married her." Oliver turned around angry. His face turning red as his blood boiled.

Clark swallowed hard. "I love her."

Oliver turned back to him. "I know that, Clark. But are you in love with her? That's the question, because I am." He said his voice cracking. "I think your in love with the ideal of her and the baby and that's not fair to her."

Clark looked at Oliver. He could tell the pain that Oliver felt. He didn't know what to say. He just turned and walked over to the elevator closing the door.


	7. Chapter 7

The sound of high heels clicked across the expensive tiled floor. Lana made her way into the study to find her husband staring at his computer. She came to a stop in front of his desk. Chloe had told her about Lex's little visit to the Daily Planet and frankly Lana wasn't too happy about it.

"Lex, we need to talk." Lana said resting one hand on the desk as the other hand closed the laptop.

Lex leaned back in his chair. 'This should be intriguing.' He thought to himself. "What about?"

"It seems that you made a visit to a friend of mine, and upset her. But you wouldn't do that now would you. I mean knowing that she's pregnant. You wouldn't even consider making her upset."

Lex stood up, walking around the desk to Lana. "Lana,…"

Lana turned away from him, walking around the other side of the desk, tracing the laptop with her fingertips. "I began to wonder. What motive would Lex Luthor have in trying to come between Clark and Chloe. I mean if he wanted to hurt Clark he would have manipulated me in to marring him." She walked back over to Lex standing in his space. "But you already did that. Didn't you. I mean did you really want to spend the rest of our lives together out of love, or was it just to hurt Clark?"

"Lana, your obviously misunderstanding this whole situation. You know that I love you."

"I'm sure that some-where in that twist mind of yours that you actually believe that. But I learned something the other day when I stumbled upon a room full of pictures pasted to the wall like a shrine. You used to have a thing for pretty, young blonds. One in particular. One that you tried to protect from your father and in doing so you start to fall for her." Lana said as her voice deepened with hatred. "You have feelings for Chloe, but she's always had eyes for Clark, who has always had eyes for me. You couldn't get the girl you wanted so you took the one Clark wanted." Lana stepped back from Lex. "You discuss me." She left the room.

"Lana, wait." He called after her.

************************************************************************

Clark made his way through the crowd of teens hanging out at the Talon. He noticed Lana sitting at a table in the corner. He nodded at her in acknowledgment, as he walked over and took a seat next to her.

"What's up?" He asked curiously. She made it sound so important on the phone he dropped what he was doing and hurried to her.

Lana shifted in her chair trying to get comfortable. "We're friends, right."

"I'd like to think so." He smiled.

Lana returned his smile. "Clark, I'm leaving Lex." She babbled out. She waited for a respond from Clark, but there was nothing. Not even an expression of joy or relieve. "Clark, is everything all right?"

Clark fumbled with the napkin on the table. "Lana, I'm not the father." He said with his head hung in disappointment.

"What? What are you talking about?"

Clark took a deep breath. "Oliver is the father to Chloe's baby. It's a long story that I really don't want to get into, but his back and well he wants her and the baby." A tear firmed in his eyes. "Lana, I don't want to loose her. I know that people think I just settled with her, but that's not it. I'm in love with her. I've always been."

This news hurt Lana more than anything she had ever heard. She was still in love with Clark and she knew that the only reason she married Lex was to keep from Clark. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Part of me says to let her go… to let her and Oliver give this a chance for the sake of the baby. But my heart says that she's were she belongs and that's with me."

Lana halved grinned. "Well I know you'll do what's right." She sipped her coffee slowly. She had called him to warn him about Lex, but now she figured that he had enough to deal with.

************************************************************************

Lex stood in the room of pictures. They were article clippings that she had wrote at the Torch and Daily Planet, and a bracelet she had lost the day she and Clark interviewed Lex for the school paper and she was attacked. He traced her cheek on one of the pictures.

"You know you really need to keep this room locked." Lana said as she leaned against the door frame.

"Lana,…" Lex said surprised. He was for sure he'd never see her again.

Lana placed one hand up in front of her telling him not even to try. "Don't, Lex." She said. "I've hired some-one to come and clear all of this out first thing in the morning. You and I are going to put the past and the past and make this marriage work. Because you don't stand a chance in hell with Chloe, like I don't with Clark." She left him standing in the mist of his darkness as she walked down the hallway.

************************************************************************

Clark sat in the leather chair by the fireplace downstairs. He stared at a piece of paper he held in his hand. He heard the sound of footsteps coming down the steps. He quickly folded the papers up and placed them in the side of the chair cushion. He stood up to face Chloe.

"Good morning, Mr. Kent." She said with a kiss. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"I had an errand to run in town. Besides you need the rest." He felt so lost and distant, he didn't know how to act.

Chloe could tell that something was wrong. She had know Clark long enough to tell when he was trying to keep things from her. "Clark, is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Of course." He stuttered.

"Okay, Clark, I'm not some child. Don't lie to me."

There was a knock at the door. Saved by the bell Clark thought as he made his way by her to the front door, opening it to see a familiar face. "Jimmy,?"

Chloe turned around in shock. She hadn't heard that name since he had broke her heart and left Smallville. She walked over behind Clark to see Jimmy.

Jimmy paused for a moment at the sight of Chloe. "I hate just barging over here like this, but there's been a shooting at Oliver's apartment. Oliver was hit and I don't think he's gonna make it. Kara stayed with him." Jimmy said softly.

Chloe slipped her feet into her shoes by the door. "Take me to him." She said to Jimmy.

Clark grabbed her by the arm. "Chloe, you can't be thinking what I think you are."

Chloe looked at Clark with tears in her eyes. "He's the father of my daughter. Clark, I'm not going to let him die." She started out the door.

Clark paused for a moment before following her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this chapter is so short…. I'll post a longer chapter next time…**

Chloe, Clark and Jimmy entered the apartment. Chloe rushed out the glass doors where Oliver laid in Kara's arms. Kara was covered in his blood. Chloe's heart trembled with fear of loosing Oliver for good, and what would happen to the baby.

"He's been in and out of conscious." Kara said as she stood up to let Chloe take her place. "I'm sorry I didn't know what to do."

"It's okay, Kara. Why don't you and Jimmy go inside. Will be in in a minute." Clark said patting her on the shoulder.

She nodded as she took Jimmy's had and walked into the apartment.

Chloe knelt down by Oliver, placing his head on her lap. She looked up at Clark. "Promise me that you wont let anyone bury me until you make sure I'm not coming back." She said with a tear in her eyes. The last time she had used her powers she was out a long time. Clark had actually written his speech for the funeral.

"'Chloe, think about this. It's not just you anymore."

"Don't you think I know that. But how can I let him die? How could I look our daughter in the eyes and tell her that I had the gift to save her father but I wouldn't?" She placed her hand above his chest were he was shot.

"I love you, Chloe." Clark felt the need to tell her that. "Come back to me, okay."

She smiled at him with tears in her eyes. She quickly turned her attention to Oliver focusing with all her power to heal him. The bright light enclosing her and Oliver like heavens rays. Clark stood up and stepped backwards. His heart was breaking as he watched her fade away from him, not knowing if he'd ever see her face again, or feel her breathe upon his skin. He felt so lost and helpless and he had never felt like that before. Chloe's body suddenly went limp as Oliver took a deep breath. Clark screamed out as if some-one just stuck a knife into him ripping him apart. Oliver looked around confused, not yet noticing Chloe laying next to him. Clark hurried to Chloe still crying as he rocked her in his arms.

"You'll be okay. I promise." He kissed her on the forehead as he lifted her up into his arms.

Oliver stood up still unaware of what was going on. "Clark, what happened? What's wrong with Chloe?"

Jimmy and Kara had walked over to the door. Clark didn't say a word as he carried her into Oliver's bedroom, carefully laying her on the bed. Oliver followed right behind him, still lost and confused not yet noticing the blood on his clothes.

"Clark, what's going on?"

Clark turned to Oliver. "She saved your life."

Oliver finally looked down at his shirt. He couldn't believe his eyes. "Clark?" Oliver said with tears in his eyes.

************************************************************************

Clark spent the better half of that afternoon explaining to Oliver what happened. How Chloe brought him back from the grave and how they needed to let her lay there until she woke up on her own. Oliver insisted on taking her to the hospital, but Clark explained that they couldn't do anything for her and they would pronounce her dead within minutes.

Clark finally agreed to let Oliver bring in a doctor that would ask no questions to check on the baby. Oliver and Jimmy had drove to Star City to get him, while Kara went to the farm to pick up a few things for Clark.

Clark took a seat on the edge of the bed, in his right hand he placed her left hand, with his left hand he stroked the side of her face. He never in a million years thought that he would ever love anyone that much. He ached all over at the thought of not having her in his life. "Chloe,… I know your in there somewhere. I just…" It was so hard to talk to her body laying there with no movement. "…I need you to know that all the times I hurt you, I'll regret forever. I love you more than you or anyone will ever know." A tear traveled down his cheek.

"How is she?" Kara asked as she entered the room dropping the duffle bag on the floor by the door.

Clark wiped away his tears. "The same."

"Have you had anything to eat? I could fix you something." She said. Kara hadn't had much experience with the whole comforting part.

"I'm fine." He said not breaking his gaze from Chloe.

Kara felt sorry for her cousin. She had never seen him so heart broken before. She knew if anything happened to Chloe that Clark would never be the same again.

Kara walked over pulling up a chair. "She'll be fine too."

"Did I ever tell you about the first time I knew I was falling in love with her?"

Kara shook her head no as she leaned back in the chair to listen.

Clark squeezed Chloe's hand tight. "I had asked her to the spring formal. And she had said yes. I was so nervous trying to make sure that everything was perfect. I wanted that night to be magical for her." Clark smiled. "Anyway, she pulled up in her old car that she loved, and she stepped out in her long pink dress, I placed her corsage on her wrist and she pinned mine on my chest. My heart literally stopped beating that very moment. I wanted so much to kiss her. I had never been so happy and so scared at the same time."

"So what happened? I mean when I met you, you were all about Lana?"

"Every time Chloe and I would start to get close something or someone would come between us, so we both decided that maybe we should just be friends."


	9. Chapter 9

The rain poured down outside of Oliver's apartment. Clark stood looking out the window, his heart aching for her to wake up. To hear her voice say just one word. The doctor had came and was surprised to hear a heart beat for the baby. Clark knew deep inside that Chloe some how surrounded the baby with her gift.

With each rain drop that fell outside Clark had a thought of Chloe. She was so much apart of him and who he was. He couldn't believe that he let things get this out of control. He wished that there was a way for him to go back to that day at the spring formal. He would have held her close and never let her go.

"How is she?" Oliver said as he entered the room with his hands in his pockets.

Clark turned to face him. "She's still the same."

"Can we talk?"

Clark really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. Especially Oliver. He had a lot on his mind. A lot to sort through, but he nodded okay.

Oliver walked over to were Chloe laid. He picked her hand up and placed it in his. "There was a time when I'd like to think that you and I were friends." He glanced over at Clark. "I never meant to hurt Chloe."

"I never said you did."

Oliver placed her cold colorless hand back on the bed. He leaned down to kiss her on the forehead, before he walked over to were Clark stood. "The truth is I never loved anyone before. I just dated and let them go. Then I met Lois and she was special. I mean she's Lois Lane. But I was never in love with her. The day I saw Chloe standing there in your barn, Clark I felt this tingling all over and I couldn't breathe. My knees were like jell-o and I thought I was surely going to fall on my way out of the barn that day."

"What are you getting at?" Clark asked.

"I want the chance to be there for her. I want to be a father to my child. I want you to step down, Clark."

There he had said what had been on his mind the whole time. And suddenly the room was filled with silence and awkwardness.

************************************************************************

Lana sat at the counter of the Talon. She had no ideal that anything had happened to Chloe. She hadn't wanted to see or talk to anyone at the moment. Lex had left town early that morning for a business trip, or at least that's what he told her. Frankly she didn't care. She needed space from him. She needed to gather her thoughts and get control of her life once again.

"This seat taken?" A familiar voice asked.

Lana looked over to see Oliver. She smiled and nodded for him to sit down. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah, I've been kind of busy." He took a stirring stick from the round glass on the counter. "So where is your worst half?"

Lana chuckled. He hit that right on the nose. "He left town this morning." She sipped her drink. "Is everything okay?"

Oliver looked over at her. "Not really. I was shot yesterday morning."

Lana grinned. "You look pretty good for someone shot."

"Chloe saved me." A tear formed in his eyes at just the thought that twenty-four hours later and she still wasn't awake.

"Oh my,… is the baby?"

Oliver wiped away the tear that escaped. "The baby is fine. I mean there is a heart beat. But Chloe still isn't awake."

"I'm sorry. Clark told me that you're the father." She placed her hand on his. "You okay?"

"No. Lana, I need you to do me a favor."

"Anything."

"Convince Clark that I'm the one Chloe needs."

Lana couldn't believe what he just asked. She let go of his hand and leaned back in the stool.


	10. Chapter 10

Lana stood outside of Oliver's apartment building, staring up at the huge clock on top. She couldn't grasp what he had asked her to do and truth be known she didn't know why she was even standing there contemplating the very ideal. Clark and Chloe was her best friends and she didn't wont to hurt them. But on the other hand Oliver did deserve the chance to be there for Chloe.

Clark once again sat on the edge of the bed holding Chloe's hand. "Chloe, it's been long enough. It's time that you woke up and came back to me,…" Tears swelled in his eyes. "… back were you belong." He took his left hand and tucked the covers tight around her. "I love you, Chloe. I always have."

Lana stumbled backwards as she heard Clark's plead. She took a moment to gather herself, before coughing suggestively. "Clark,…"

"Lana, hi." He walked over and hugged his friend.

Lana smiled a fake smile. "Hey, how is she?" She nodded towards Chloe.

"The same. But the good news is the baby is alive." He said like a kid on Christmas morning.

"That's great, Clark." How could she even be standing there thinking of coming between a love so strong. A love that had over came so much, she thought to herself. "Is there anything you need?"

Clark grinned at the thought of him and Lana being just friends. She meant a lot to him and that would never change. "Actually, if you don't mind…" He glanced over at Chloe laying there so peaceful. "I need you too go to a bookstore to pick up something I bought her. I'd like to give it to her when she wakes up." Clark said. He hadn't left her side since she fell into her deep sleep. He wasn't about to now, not even with his super speed.

"Of course." She swallowed hard trying to keep her tears from rising into her eyes. She turned to leave, pausing at the door to see that Clark had retaken his place next to her on the bed. "Clark,…"

"Yeah,…" He said turning to her.

"There's a lot of people that want to come between you and Chloe. What-ever you do, don't let them. Promise me that." She said softly, surrendering all the feelings she kept inside for him. "You're the one that belongs with her. Not Oliver or Lex, but you."

"Lex?" Clark said as he stood up and walked over to Lana. "What does Lex have to do with anything?" He asked confused.

"It's a long story that I'll share with you someday over a cup of coffee. But you should know that Oliver asked me to come here and tell you to leave Chloe. He told me to use your feelings for me to get you out of his way."

"But that's not why you're here is it?"

She shook her head. "No, because as much as I love you, Clark,…" She hesitated. "I'm not the girl your destined to be with."

Clark raged with anger that Oliver would scoop so low. But he realized how special Lana was as his friend. He realized that he could count on her to be there for him and for Chloe. And that made him feel calm and warm inside.

"Well, I'm gonna go and get that book before she wakes up." Lana said awkwardly.

"Thanks, Lana. Thanks for everything." He smiled.

"What are friends for?" She waved as she left the room.

"Clark,…" A light voice said.

Clark turned in amazement when he heard her voice. "Chloe,…"

Chloe started to raise up, but quickly fell back onto the pillow. Her head pounding with such agonizing pain. "My baby?"

Clark kneeled down by her taking her hand. "Our baby is fine. And now so are you." He cried. "You came back to me."

She reached out to trace the side of his cheek. "I'll never leave you, Clark. Your what I fought for."

He smiled as he leaned in for a simple welcome back to life, back to my heart kiss. Oliver stood in the hallway peeping through the crack in the door, his fist clasp tightly. How dare Clark be the one she woke up for? The first one for her to see? This was the final straw and Oliver wasn't going to stand there and let things be. He was getting Chloe back even if he had to do it himself.


	11. Chapter 11

The smell of coffee filled the Kent house. Chloe stretched as she begin to wake up. It was a warm and happy feeling that made her realize she was home. She smiled as she got out of the bed and slipped her feet into the fuzzy slippers by her bed.

"Good morning." Clark said as he entered the room carrying a wooden tray with waffles, eggs, bacon and fresh fruit. "You should still be in bed."

"Clark, seriously. I'm fine." She said as she kicked off her slippers and climbed back into the bed.

Clark sat the tray down on the dresser by her. He took a white packages from the tray. "I know. I just want to take care of you." He hands her the package.

"What's this?"

"Open it." He said with a smile.

Chloe tore the paper off to find her favorite book. "It's the book I told you about the day we first met. The one you had borrowed from the Library." She smiled. "Clark, this is amazing. Thank you."

He reached over and kissed. "I thought you might like it."

"Like it. Clark, I love it."

Clark crawled up on the bed sitting next to her. He took her hand in his softly stroking it. "I thought I lost you that time, Chloe. I don't want to ever feel that way again."

She laid the book next to her on the bed. "Clark, I had to save him. I mean I was blessed with such an amazing gift. And it would be wrong for me to put myself or my wants before the lives of others." She said as she wiped the eyelash from his cheek.

"I have to be honest with you about something." He said, not making eye contact.

"What?"

He slowly looked into her hazel eyes. "The day that you saved Oliver… I had stopped in Metropolis and got annulment papers. I was going to have our marriage annulled so that you and Oliver could give it a shot and see what happen." He notice Chloe's eyes start to swell with tears. "But I realized that I don't care what anyone says or does. Chloe you might not be having my baby. But you're the one I love. And we are meant to be together."

"I can't believe that you would just give up on us, because of someone-else." She was hurt that he would even consider the thought of annulling their marriage. "I don't care that your not the father, Clark, Oliver had his chance and he blew it. That was his mistake. His lost. Not mine."

"Do you love him?"

"Apart of me has deep feelings for him. I wouldn't have slept with him if I didn't. But I don't love him, not the way I love you."

Clark smiled as he leaned in to kiss his wife. It was more special than any kiss they had ever shared. Neither one could explain it. It was softer, sweeter, and more passionate than ever before.

************************************************************************

Clark drove into town for coffee with Lana. Chloe decided to cook a huge dinner for Clark to show him her appreciation of the afternoon. Finally after all this time they sealed their love with an afternoon of passion. She never thought it would be so amazing. The way his touch made her feel, she thought she was honestly going to fly.

She peeled the last potato and diced it for the mashed potatoes. She paused at the sound of the door bell. "C'mon." She said wiping her hands on the dish towel. She walked over opening the door to see Oliver hid behind a bouquet of roses. "Oliver,… what are you doing here?" She asked concerned.

"I just wanted to see how you were." He handed the roses to her. "You look great."

She took the roses and placed them on the counter beside of her, still blocking his way so he couldn't enter. "Thanks, for the roses, their beautiful."

"Can we talk?"

"Oliver, I'm busy. Clark went into town and I was going to surprise him with dinner."

Oliver bit his bottom lip. It hurt him to know that she didn't want to talk to him. "Chloe, please. I'm not the bad guy here."

She hesitated a moment and step to the side to let him in. She shut the door and turned to him. "Coffee?"

"No, thanks." He took a seat at the counter. "I never really got to say thank you, you know for saving me. I hadn't really been there for you, but you didn't hesitate to run to me. That means more than you'll ever know to me."

"It was nothing. I couldn't let somebody die. Not even my enemy."

He swallowed hard. "Is that what I am to you?" He asked hurt. "I remember a time when we were best friends. When we were more than friends." He pointed at her stomach.

She took a deep breath and let it out, as she walked over and took a seat across from him. "Your not my enemy, Oliver. But you did desert me and this child. I gave you the chance to step up and you stepped backwards. That's not my fault."

"Your right. And I regret that everyday." He reached out and took her hand. "Chloe, I want to be there for our baby. I don't want it to grow up thinking that Clark is it's father. I want it to know that I'm here."

Chloe took her hand back. "I want keep her from you. I wouldn't do that. But Clark will raise her as his own." She stood up and walked over to the door. "I don't hate you. I don't. But Clark has been there holding my hand threw this whole thing and he deserves to be called dad."

Oliver stood up and walked over to Chloe, stopping in her space. "We'll see about that." He looked deep into her eyes. "I'll get lawyers and you know I can, then we'll see, who she calls mom." He opened the door and left.

Chloe slammed the door and slowly slid down to the floor as her tears fell down her cheeks. How could he threaten her with lawyers after all she'd been through lately, after she risked hers and her child's life to save his?


	12. Chapter 12

Chloe hid the hurt she felt inside all night from Clark. She didn't want to upset him, she knew that Clark would run over to Oliver's and pound him until there was nothing left, which at the moment was not a bad ideal right now. The next morning she got up early and left before Clark even got out of the shower. She needed to see Oliver and come to some common ground.

The elevator door opened and Chloe exited to see Oliver standing in front of the glass doors, drinking a glass of juice in nothing but a towel around his waste. His hair was wet and his body damped with water obviously from the shower.

"Could you please put on some clothes?" Chloe stated letting her presence be known.

Oliver grinned as he turned to her. "Chloe, hey." He sat the juice on the table by him and walked over to her.

"Clothes, now." She stated looking away.

He laughed. "Why, you've seen me in less before. And as I recall you liked it." He reached out to rub her stomach.

She turned away from him. "What do you want? What will it take for you to leave me and my baby alone?"

"What do I want?" He asked. "I want you to love me the way you love him. I want you to look at me with stars in your eyes and a gleam on your face. That is what I want, Chloe. That night we made love, that night I wasn't drunk, and I didn't take advantage of you, Chloe I can hold my liquor well. The truth is, I've been secretly in love with you for a long time."

"Oliver, please, let me be happy."

He nodded in agreement with her. "I can't do that, Chloe. I need you and I need our baby and I know if you will give me, give us a chance and I know that you can love me too."

"You want me to leave my husband and be with you. Oliver, you would want me here against my will."

"Chloe,…" He walked over to her. "I know that you could love me. Please… just leave him and stay with me, I'll call my lawyers tomorrow and cancel everything."

Chloe was shocked. "You've already called your lawyers? What kind of person are you?"

"I'm one that wants my family." He eased his way into her space slowly leaning in to kiss her.

Chloe jerked away and slapped him hard, leaving her hand print. "Go to hell, Oliver Queen, you and all your money and lawyers." She said as she stormed out of the apartment.

************************************************************************

Chloe sat on the front porch watching as Clark worked on a tractor in the front yard. There was nothing about him that she didn't love. She wished that he realized her feelings for him a long time ago, then the baby she was carrying would be his and she wouldn't have to make such a huge decision. If she left she'd never be happy with Oliver, but if she stayed and he took away her baby, she would surely die.

She stood up and walked slowly out to him, with tears in her eyes. "Can we talk?"

Clark stood up and wiped the grease on his jeans. "Sure, what is it? Is the baby okay?"

The baby was fine it was her heart that was breaking, and she knew that what she was about to say was going to kill him.

************************************************************************

Chloe entered Oliver's apartment once again, this time she was carrying two suitcases. She sat them down and looked around the apartment, her tears pouring like rain from heaven. Oliver walked out of the back room stopping when he saw her standing there.

"Chloe,…"

"I'm here… but I'm not with you. You make no mistake about it. I love Clark and nothing is going to change that." She started towards the bedroom pausing, she looked back at him. "The bedroom is mine. You can sleep on the couch. If you don't like that plan buy a bigger apartment. And don't you ever try to kiss me or touch me again, or I'll shoot you myself." She left the room.


	13. Chapter 13

Chloe stood staring off the balcony of Oliver's apartment. She had spent the whole night awake staring at a picture of her and Clark on their wedding day. Clark had asked some stranger on the street to take it for them. Her face shown the sleepless night that she had. Her cell phone beeped and she looked down to see that Clark had sent her another message. It was the tenth one in the last five minutes. She closed it down and placed it inside her maternity jeans.

"I fixed some eggs and toast." Oliver said as he walked out behind her.

"I'm not hungry." She didn't even turn to him.

Oliver knew that she was still mad at him. "Okay." He walked over and leaned on the rail next to her. "I love the view from here. It's one of the reasons bought this place." He waited for her respond but she didn't. "Chloe, I'm not the bad guy here. I just want to be a father to my child."

She turned to face him, her eyes squinted. "When I came here that day, my knees were weak and my stomach ached. I was so afraid to tell you that I was pregnant… and all I could do is think, if this was Clark,… if I was having his baby, I wouldn't have felt that scared. And I never grasped the reason why I was scared of you, until those words came out of your mouth. You didn't want to be a father. You didn't have the time…" Her voice raised with anger. "What the hell gives you the right now? MMM…. Answer me that." She walked into his space pressing her index finger into his chest. "How could you hurt your friend who stood up and took responsibility for your mistake?" Her finger pressing harder with each word. "Tell me why I should stay? Why I should let you in?"

Oliver squinted at the pain he felt as she poked him over and over. "Because I love you, Chloe. Because I was terrified the day you told me that having a child with you would some how take you away from me. I didn't want to loose you…"

"So you push me away."

He nodded as he bit his lip, a tear falling from his eyes. "Chloe, everything I ever loved I lost. My parents, Lois. I thought if I pushed you away that some how it wouldn't hurt me so bad if you left me."

"That's stupid as hell, Oliver." She snapped as she turned away from him.

"True." He took her by the arm and turned her to him, his right hand caressing the side of her cheek. "I know that you hate me and that you think Clark is the guy for you, but I know in my heart that it's me your destined for. So if you want to go then go… It'll be the hardest thing that I'll ever have to endure, but I'll let you go." He leaned in and kissed her softly, then he walked over to the door. "I have a meeting in Star City. If you leave go then. I wont pursue the custody thing… because I never meant to hurt you, I just couldn't stand the pain myself." he entered the apartment leaving Chloe standing there in complete shock.

************************************************************************

Lex entered Oliver's apartment. Chloe sat on the sofa with a distant look upon her face. Lex couldn't get over how beautiful being pregnant made her look. He grinned. "I hope I'm not intruding."

"Lex," Chloe stood quickly.

"Don't be alarm. I'm here truly as a friend."

"Some how I find that hard to believe. I mean the words Luthor and friends don't go well together." She said retaking her seat on the sofa. She was tired and wasn't in the mood to play defense.

"May I?" He pointed at the chair across from her.

"Suite yourself."

He sat down and inter locking his fingers. "Lana told me that you left Clark. I have to say that raised my curiosity. I mean you spent all those years pining after him and you finally get him and you just walk away." He leaned forward. "Why, Chloe? What did Oliver do to you?"

"With all do respect, Lex… I don't see how any of this is any of your business."

He laughed. Her shoot from the hip personality was something he admired about her. "True." He walked over and took a seat on the coffee table in front of her. "But I can help you."

She leaned forward looking into his eyes that were once filled with emptiness, now they had a gleam, a sparkle, had Lana finally wore off on him? "What's in it for you?"

"I get to hurt Oliver. I get to watch him suffer and you and Clark happy equals a happy me and Lana. Despite what she thinks I do love her. I want to grow old with her." He smiled. "Besides the bullet I shot him with didn't do the trick."

Chloe stood up upset. "You shot Oliver."

Lex stood up and looked down into her eyes. "It's a long story, Chloe."

"You tried to kill him, Lex. What kind of a monster are you?"

"The only one that can help you."

And suddenly the room was filled with silence. Chloe knew that Lex had the money and the power to help her. But now did she really want the help. After everything Oliver said did she want Lex to help her?


	14. Chapter 14

Oliver entered the apartment with a wounded heart at no sign of Chloe. Part of him knew that she wouldn't be there when he got back, but the other part hoped and prayed that she would. He decided to take a shower and turn in for what was the hardest day of his life. Every step he took to his bedroom felt as if he was walking in quicksand.

The room was dark and didn't have the same feel as before. The flashbacks of the night that he and Chloe made love for the first time played in his head as a single tear fell down his cheek. He knees became week and he fell down upon them. How could he go on knowing that she was the only person he'd ever really loved.

"Do all millionaires sit on the floor in the dark?" A familiar voice said.

Oliver couldn't believe his ears. He stood up and turned to see Chloe standing there in her P.J.'S looking amazing. "Chloe,… you're here!"

"Where-else would I be?" She smiled.

He rushed over to her, pulling her in for a hug. "I thought I'd lost you." He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "What made you stay?"

She walked over and took a seat on the silk sheets. "Your right. We need to make this work for the baby. She'll need her father just as much as she'll need me." She grinned. "I can't keep you from her, I'm not heartless."

"I never said you were." He walked over and sat down next to her. "We'll take this slow and I promise, you wont regret it."

She placed her hand on his cheek. "I hope your right." She paused as their eyes met. She felt something stir within her that she never felt before and it scared her. "Well I should get some sleep."

"Yeah." He stood up and scratched the back of his head. "I'll shower and I'll sleep on the couch."

"Maybe you should think of finding a bigger place. A place with an extra room for the baby." She said as she tucked the sheets around her.

He grinned the biggest grin possible. "I'll start tomorrow." He walked over to the bathroom door. "Chloe,…"

"Yeah."

"Thank you." He said as he entered the bathroom.

************************************************************************

The sun was high in the sky as Clark hammered the nail into the wooden post. He could easily use his powers and have every chore on the farm done by now, but he didn't have the strength and he didn't haven anything to hurry home for. He looked up at the Lexus pulling into the driveway. He figured Lex had bought Lana a new car, but he was shocked to see Chloe getting out of the driver seat.

"Hey," She said with a basket in her hand.

"Nice wheels."

"Yeah, Oliver thought it would be safer than my Yaris." She tried to smile a comforting smile.

"Why are you here?"

His words were cold and edgy, but she deserved it she guessed. "I thought maybe we could have a picnic down by the pond and talk."

"You made your choice, Chloe… and I'm okay with that."

"Really." She asked shocked by his words.

"Yeah. I mean he can give you a lot better life than I can." He started to walk by her, but she reached out and took him by the arm.

"I'm not with him for the money, nor the love, I'm with him because Lex asked to me find out some things that could help me win a custody case against him." She looked into his tear stained eyes. "Clark, I've loved you since the day we first met, and despite all my falls and all my mistakes, I still do love you."

He shook his head. "No. its too dangerous, I want let you get caught between them."

"I'm doing this for us. And you can't stop me."

He knew there was no reasoning with her. He leaned in and kissed her lips softly. He pulled back keeping his tight grip on the woman he loved, the woman he wanted to spend every breathe with. "I wish you would rethink this and just come home were the two of you belong. We'll find away to fight Oliver."

"I love you for the fact that you can see the good in all people. But let me do this." She reached up and kissed him once again.


	15. Chapter 15

I know that a lot of you are a little angry about my last chapter, but I assure you that it will end in a way that none of you expect. There is only three more chapters left and I hope that you guys will read and review. Thanks Erickatie


	16. Chapter 16

Chloe stood at the bottom of the clock tower looking up at the night sky. It looked so much different than the sky in Smallville. She had spent the whole afternoon lying in Clark's arms beneath the willow tree by the pond. They didn't say much, they didn't have too. The way they held each other told of the love they shared and how deep it ran in both of them.

She took a deep breath bringing herself back to the present time. To the man that waited atop this building, a man whom fathered her unborn child. She rubbed her stomach gently and fought back the tears and the urge to drive back to the man she loved. The man she needed to hold her close and tell her everything would be okay. The only man she ever felt vulnerable near.

"Chloe Sullivan,…" An elderly man said as he brought his white horses and white carriage to a stop.

"Chloe Kent, actually." She said as she turned in complete surprise to see the carriage.

The elderly man in his tux stepped down and approached her with a single red rose. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Kent. Mr. Queen asked me to pick you up and give you a ride to him."

"And just where is Mr. Queen?" She asked with a grin as she accepted the rose.

"I'm not at liberty to say. I'm just the driver." He took her hand and helped her onto the carriage. "There is an blind fold there next to you. Mr. Queen would like for you to wear it." He said as he took the reins and told the horses to go.

************************************************************************

Chloe rode the entire thirty minute drive with the blind fold upon her eyes. Oliver stood outside of a building, in his hand was another single red rose. He smiled when he saw the carriage coming up the street.

"Mr. Queen,…" The elderly man said.

"Oliver, what's going on?" Chloe asked excited.

He took her hand and helped her off the carriage. "I have a surprise for you." He led her into the building and into the elevator. His smile still bright as the morning sun.

The door to the elevator opens and he lifts Chloe up into his arms as he carried her into the penthouse.

"Oliver,…" She said.

He sat her down upon her own two feet. He took off the blind fold and turned her to see her knew home. "Welcome home, Chloe."

Her mouth dropped open at the beautifully decorated penthouse. It was breath taking, open and spacious. Not to mention the view from the patio doors was astounding. "It's beautiful."

"I was hoping that you would say that." He walk took her hand. "There is more." He led her down the hallway to a master bedroom, with a nursery filled with expensive furnishings for the baby just off of it. "I looked at a million places today, but none had a master suite with a nursery nook. And up stairs is two more bedrooms." He shrugged. "Who knows, maybe some day, we can give her a sister or brother."

Chloe felt a tear form in her eyes. She was taken aback by the whole event. "I don't know what to say."

He laughed. "That's the first."

"Yeah, well… I guess the whole pregnancy thing has played with my emotions."

He nodded in agreement. "Are you hungry? I ordered some food from the restaurant from down the street."

"Yeah."

************************************************************************

Chloe sat in the wooden rocker with hand carved teddy bears on the head rest. Oliver was cleaning up from dinner and she just wanted to take everything in. Oliver had went above and beyond to try and make her as comfortable as he could.

"You okay?" He asked entering the room, pulling up the ottoman and taking a seat.

She rubbed her stomach in a circle motion. "Just tired. Its been a long day."

"I'm glad you're here. I know that I wasn't very nice to you, you know with the whole custody thing. Not to mention the day you told me you were pregnant. I can never say I'm sorry enough." He took her hand. "I was scared, Chloe. I was terrified. I mean you told me that there was going to be this little person that I was going to be responsible for and all I could think was how could I be responsible for another life when I haven't done so well with the one I have?"

Chloe clasped her hand over his. "Oliver, you're a great guy. You have a huge heart. I wouldn't have slept with you if I didn't have some feelings for you."

"You were drunk, Chloe." He looked down at her hand then back up to her eyes. "I should have protected you from me. From my feelings for you. I never should have crossed that boundary. We were good friends and now you seem so far from me."

Chloe felt sad for him. She remembered the Oliver she spent endless nights working on projects with. The one that threw paper planes across the room, the one that would email her while they sit in the same room, the one that looked at her like she had longed for someone to look at her. The Oliver she was falling in love with. The kick from the baby brought her back to the present , back to the Oliver that broke her heart and made her cry more than she'd ever cried before. The one that threatened to take away her child if she didn't leave her husband for him. But as she looked into his eyes she saw the Oliver she had feelings for.

She took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "Your daughter is kicking up a storm. She's been doing that all day."

Oliver glowed with pride as he felt his daughter kick for the first time. "She knows that her daddy is here." He smiled. "Wow, this is amazing." He leaned over and kissed Chloe on the cheek. "Thanks again."

"I never wanted any of this, Oliver. All I wanted was for you to be there when I needed you most."

"And I will be… from now on." He stood up and walked over to the door. "Get some rest. I'll sleep in the guest room upstairs. Tomorrow I'll bring your things here from the clock tower."

"What are you going to do with it?"

"I told friend that they could stay there no questions asked." He waved goodnight as he left the room.


	17. Chapter 17

The clock tower seemed like another lifetime to Oliver as he entered carrying two sacks from the local Chinese restaurant. He smiled as he saw the familiar silhouette entering from the balcony. She looked different than the last time he had seen her. She was more calm, more relaxed, more mature.

"Oliver,…" She said rushing over to him, pulling him in for a hug. "I've missed you, so much."

He kissed her on the cheek as he stepped back. "You look amazing."

"Yeah, that's what a little meditation does for you." She said taking the bags from him and heading into the kitchen. "How is everyone?"

"Okay." He said avoiding eye contact.

"How are you?" She asked sensing that he was hiding something.

He took a seat on the stool. "A lot has happened in the past four and a half months."

She took a seat next to him, handing him a box from the bag. "I'm listening."

Oliver really hadn't had anyone to talk to lately. It seemed that he'd alienated everyone he knew and loved. Even though he feared that she would ate him too, he need to get everything off his chest. "I messed up. I made a huge mistake and now I spend everyday paying for it."

"Oliver Queen made a mistake." She laughed as she stirred her rice with the chop sticks.

"Are you humoring me?"

She shrugged. "The Oliver I know doesn't make mistakes."

"I fell in love with my friend. I tried to resist it at first but I couldn't. One night we were working late and I poured us a few drinks. One thing led to another and we well…" He gave her a denoted look hoping he wouldn't have to explain what the well was.

She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "You slept with her. Who are we talking about?"

"Chloe."

"Chloe Sullivan?"

"The one and only." He played with his noodles. "She came by one day about a month later and told me she was pregnant. I told her I was too busy to be a father so she left."

"Chloe is having your baby?" She asked in complete shock.

He nodded. "but I messed up. When I told her I didn't want the baby, she married Clark."

"Clark Kent! Farm boy, plaid wearing Clark Kent!" This was getting more and more interesting. "Then what happened?"

"I told her that if she didn't leave him and come home with me that I would take the baby from her." He scratched his eyebrow. "Now she's at our new penthouse, and she hates me."

She reached over and took him by the hand. "Oliver, if you truly love her don't give up. She wouldn't have slept with you no matter how much she drank unless she had feelings for you."

"I wish it were that easy. We both know how much she loves him. Being there on that farm as his wife was her dream and now she's living it. Maybe I should just let her go back."

She couldn't believe that Oliver was giving up. "He loves her. But he isn't in love with her. His love stops at friendship. He'll do anything to protect her. Don't let her slip away. Like I did the man I loved."

"You're a great friend. I'm glad your back." He kissed her hand and stood up to leave. "Don't worry I wont tell anyone that your back. I'll let you do that."

She nodded as she licked her bottom lip, watching as he left.

************************************************************************

When Oliver arrived home Chloe was already in bed. He entered to find her reading a book on the first months with your baby.

"I might need to read that too."

She closed the book and laid it on her stomach. "Were have you been?"

He walked over taking a seat next to her on the bed. "With a friend. A friend that told me to go for what I want." He leaned over and kissed her stomach, before moving his way up to her lips. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "And it's you that I want. And someday, some how you'll love me too. Until then I'll wait. I'll wait for-ever if I have to."

He left her sitting there, mouth open and heart racing. He stopped outside the bedroom and traced his lips with the tips of his fingertips. A tear in his eyes he hoped and prayed that she would love him too.


	18. Chapter 18

Chloe woke up to find a rose lying next to her on the pillow. She smiled as she picked it up and smelled of it. She took a deep breath and rolled over to get out of bed, when she noticed a trail of rose petals leading out of the room. She slowly followed the trail down the hallway to the living room were they stopped, there was two suitcases. She swallowed hard at the lump in her throat.

Oliver sat next to them with his chin resting upon his hand. A tear lingering in his eyes. He stood up when he saw her.

"You going somewhere?" She asked.

He shook his head no, with a simple smile to hide his pain. "You are."

"What?"

He walked over to her taking her by the hand, and leading her over to the sofa were they both took a seat. "I didn't sleep at all last night. I've been replaying all these months over and over in my head, and wandering how things might have turned out if I had just said what I wanted to say that day you told me you were pregnant. If I had fought my fears of loving you and the thought of being a dad." He looked down at her hand in his. "I don't know what got into me at all. I'm not that mean guy that threaten you."

"Oliver,…"

He reached up placing the tip of his finger on her lips to stop her from saying anything. "I love you, Chloe. Who am I kidding I'm in love with you. And I want you to be happy. That's all that matters to me. And if you being here with me wont bring a smile to your face, then I'm not going to make you stay. You can go and be with Clark if that's what your heart wants."

She batted her eyes to stop the tears from surfacing. "So, your not going to pursue the custody of our child?" She asked afraid of his answer.

He stood up and walked over to the French doors that lead out to the balcony. "No. I never meant to hurt you, Chloe."

She stood up and walked over to him, turning him to her. "I never meant for any of this to happen. But I don't regret sleeping with you. I don't regret this baby. But most of all I don't regret loving you."

He traced the side of her cheek with the palm of his hand. "So your saying that you love me." He grinned.

She laughed and wiped away his tears. "Yeah."

"I want you to go and be happy with Clark. But I also want you to come to me for anything that you need. Promise me that." He said as he kissed the top of her soft blond hair.

"If you promise me that you'll be there holding my hand the day our baby is born."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

She reached up and kissed his lips softly for the last time. She was sad for some reason that she couldn't understand. She wished that things had turned out different too, but she couldn't wait to get back to Clark. Back to the farm. She turned and walked over to pick up her suitcases.

Oliver rushed over to her taking them from her. "I'll put them in your Lexus."

"Oliver!"

"It's for the safety of my daughter."

She traced his hand with hers as she let him take the suitcases. "I'm gonna miss you."

"Me too." He grinned. "Letting you walk out that door is the hardest thing I'll ever have to do. But I have to let the one I love go. Just remember that if you change your mind, I'll be here waiting on you."

Oliver helped Chloe to her car, his heart breaking with each step. But he knew that if she was meant to be his that this was a step he had to make, a sacrifice he would have to endure. He knew that they would always have a bond between them. A bond that no-one, not even Clark could come between.

************************************************************************

Clark laid on the sofa looking at the ceiling. He had tried so many times to walk up those steps the night before, but he couldn't. It was so hard sleeping in the bed that he shared with her. The bed he would lye awake watching her sleep. The bed he touched her so tenderly in. The front door opened but he didn't flinch. He figured it was Lana dropping by to see how he was coping.

"So I leave and you turn into a slob." She smiled.

Clark jumped up and off the sofa. "Chloe, what are you doing here?"

"I home, baby. I'm home." She laughed.

"Are you serious? What about Oliver and the custody fight? And Lex?" He mumbled out.

"Oliver said he would drop the whole thing. He just wants me to be happy and if that's with you then he's okay with it. I called Lex and told him he'd have to find someone-else to go after Oliver. He wasn't happy but Lana can handle him."

"So your really here to stay?"

She nodded yes as he super speeds over to her swooping her up into his arms and kissing her. He sat her back down on her feet and got down on one knee. "Chloe, will you marry me again? The right way, here with all our friends and family."

"Yes. Yes."

He stands up pulling her close again, this time not wanting to let her go. He just knew that things were gonna be great for them from that day forward.

**The final chapter is next. It will be longer and answer everyone's questions. So please continue reading and reviewing. Is everything really going brighter for Chloe and Clark, and just who is at Oliver's clock tower?**


	19. Chapter 19

Just wanted to let you guys know that thanks to all the great reviews that I have been reading, I have decided to take 'Broken Hearts Lead To Dangerous Nights' as far as my imagination will allow me. I love and take to heart all my reviews. My dream has been for so long to be a writer. And to have loyal readers of my work begging for more makes my heart grow with more love for my dream. So to all of you who want more, here it comes.


	20. Chapter 20

Chloe entered the clock tower looking for Oliver. She'd stopped by the penthouse and he wasn't there, and she wanted to give him a copy of her ultra sound. It had been a week now since she went back to the farm. And although Oliver had called and checked on her once or twice they really hadn't spoken much on any other subject. She walked over to his desk and stroked the brass frame of him and his parents.

"Oliver,…." A familiar voice said as she entered from the bedroom.

Chloe turned to see Lois in one of Oliver's shirts. Her heart literally broke. "Lois." She said softly.

"Chloe, wow look at you." She hugged Chloe tightly. "Oliver told me that you and he were expecting." She pulled back and looked into Chloe's eyes. "Congratulations."

"Thanks. So when did you get back?"

"Ah… about a week ago." Lois said putting on a pot of tea. She and Chloe had always been more like sisters than anything, but at this moment in time there was a huge elephant in the room standing right on top of them, making it hard for either one to breath.

"Why didn't you call me?" Chloe asked as she slid the ultra sound into her purse unseen by Lois.

"I just wanted some time to settle back in. I was gonna call."

Chloe looked around for any sign that Oliver might be there. "So, your staying here."

"Just for awhile. I wasn't quite ready to return to Smallville yet." She placed two cups on the counter and searched the fridge for something sweet to eat. "I heard that you and Clark got married. How crazy is that?"

"What's crazy about it?" Chloe snapped, a little hurt by her words.

Lois realized that she like always opened her mouth and shoved her size nine feet right into it. "I just meant that you always loved him and now…" She paused. "… It's great, Chloe that you finally got the man of your dreams."

"Yeah." She looked at her watch. "Well, I should go before Clark starts searching for me." She needed to get out of there fast. She had never felt so uncomfortable around Lois before, but she couldn't deal with this right now.

************************************************************************

Chloe sat in a rocker beneath the oak tree. The evening sun was slowly fading and the fall wind gently began to blow. She closed her eyes to enjoy the quietness that the farm had to offer. But that quietness was quickly interrupted at the sound of the gravel beneath Oliver's sport car as it slowly came to a stop.

"Nice evening." He said stepping out of the car.

"I love this time of year." She said trying to get out of the chair.

Oliver grinned. She was so cute being pregnant. "You need help?"

"No, I think I've got it." She returned his grin.

"Lois told me you dropped by the clock tower. I've been out of town on business."

"I wanted to give you something." She reached out and took his arm, to lead him into the house.

Oliver looked around the living room while Chloe searched her purse. She pulled it out and handed it to him.

"What is this?" He asked.

Chloe's face seemed to glow. "It's our baby."

"Really. Oh, Chloe you should have told me and I would have went with you." Oliver stated, his heart racing with excitement.

"Next time." She stated. "So I guess your stoked that Lois is back."

"It's nice having a friend to talk too."

"Is that why you sent me out the door to Clark, so that you and Lois could pick up were you left off?" She asked softly.

Oliver couldn't believe that Chloe would even think that. "I let you go for the reason I told you, Chloe. I love your smile and your laughter and I know that Clark is the only one to give you that." He took her hand. "Lois is great, but she's not the girl for me." He took a deep breath. Just tell her that it's killing you to be her friend. To stand here and stare into her eyes and not be able to kiss her soft pink lips, or feel her breath upon my skin. Tell her Oliver that she's the girl for you. He said to himself.

The front door opened and Clark entered with bags in his hands. "Chloe, I thought…" He paused when he saw Oliver holding her hand.

"Clark,…" Oliver said, dropping her hand and walking away from her. "I should go. I have a lot to do."

"You don't have to leave because I'm here. I mean once upon a time we were all friends. I'd like to think that just maybe we can get there again." He looked over at Chloe who smiled her mega white smile. "Your going to be a permanent fixture in our family." he paused. "I'm about to cook some steaks, your welcome to stay."

Oliver wanted to run out the door and not ever look back. The thought of watching Chloe and Clark play house all evening was definitely not something he wanted to deal with. "Okay." He smiled a façade smile.

"Great." Chloe said. "I'll peel the potatoes." She headed towards the kitchen.

Oliver started behind her but Clark stopped him. "Look, I know that there has been a lot of harsh words between the two of us, I really would like my old friend back, but it's not going to happen over one night of steak and potatoes." He walked into the kitchen, placing the bags on the counter before reaching over the counter to kiss Chloe softly.


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry So Short didn't have much time to write today. Also wanted to say that Allison Mack was so amazing in Smallville last night. I felt so sorry for her in the last scene. You could tell how much Chloe still loved Clark and how much he loves her. My hat goes off to the writers of Smallville for that episode. And to Allison, Justin, and Tom for bringing the worlds to life. I can only hope and pray to be that good someday.**

The penthouse was murky and bitter. It didn't have the warmth and love it had when Chloe was there. Oliver tossed his keys onto the mahogany table by the door. He never dreaded the darkness before. Since his parents died he felt alone in everything he did. But now for some reason he couldn't comprehend it was ripping him apart.

He went down the hall to the master bedroom, opening the door and flipping on the light switch. It was hard to breath as he stared at the bed were she once laid. He swallowed hard and made his way over to the bed, taking a seat on the edge, he took the ultra sound disc from his pocket. He leaned back onto the bed staring hard at the disc.

"Mom, I wish you were here. I wish you could tell me what to do like you did when I was little." He paused. "How did I let things get so out of hand? I love her, mom. I do. And now we have this little girl to bring into the world, a little girl that's suppose to bring us closer not tare us apart." He closed his eyes down tight. "God knows how much I miss you, mom."

Lois coughed suggestively as she entered the room. "Hey."

Oliver stood up laying the disc on the night stand. "Lois, hey."

"I hope that you don't mind, the guy at the desk let me in." She said nervously not knowing why she was there.

"No, no, it's fine. You don't need an invitation, Lois." He stated. "Can I get you something?"

"I'm okay." She walked over to the nursery looking around. "This beautiful." Her fingers softly traced the crib. "I bet Chloe loved it."

"Yeah." He walked over and picked up a little teddy bear from the crib. "This was my first bear." He grinned. "My mom and dad were in Paris on a business trip when she found out that she was pregnant with me. They had been trying for a long time to get pregnant and she'd given up all hope. She was so excited she ran into the meeting that my father was in screaming with the test still clutched in her hand. My dad stopped at a little store down the street from their hotel room and bought this bear. He gave it to her and said our son will love it, just like I love you."

"That's sweet." Lois replied. "How are you doing? I mean since Chloe went back to the farm."

He retook his seat on the edge of the bed. "I actually ate dinner with the lovebirds tonight." He grinned.

She laughed at the thought of Oliver sitting across the table from Clark and Chloe. "Ouch."

"Yeah, but if I want to be apart of my baby's life, I have to accept the part that hurts the most."

She took a seat next to him on the bed taking his hand into hers. "So, you'll swallow your pride and hide your true feelings."

He dropped his head. "Now I know how she felt trying to hide the way she felt for Clark all those years."

"Do you think that we'll ever find true love?" Lois asked still holding his hand tight.

Oliver shrugged, slowly looking over at Lois. Their eyes meeting, she slowly leaned over and kissed him softly. He pulled back to look into her eyes, then he pushed her back onto the bed. Their lips opening and closing in sync with one another. Both breathing heavy as their bodies fully clothed pressed against one another. Oliver tried to shake the image of him and Chloe that night out of his head but they kept seeking into his thoughts.

"I can't do this, Lois." He said standing quickly, wiping his mouth of their drool with the back of his hand.

Lois felt so embarrassed. Her heart breaking into a million piece in front of the one man that she always loved. The man she didn't want to share with the world. You really love her don't you?"

"I do." He walked over kneeling down in front of her. He knew that she was embarrassed. "Lois, I care for you. I care so much for you."

Her eyes swollen up with tears. "But you don't love me."

"I wish I did. This would be so much easier if I did." He kissed her on the cheek. "I need you as my friend, Lois. Promise me that I'll always have that."

"Always."

He stood up and helped her to her feet. She walked over to the door.

"Lois."

She turned to look at him. "Yes."

"I believe with all my heart that you'll find that guy someday. That guy that will open up his heart and his world to you."

She smiled trying to fight back the tears that were falling tenderly down her cheeks. "I hope your right." She waved a gentle goodbye as she disappeared around the corner.


	22. Chapter 22

It was once said that, 'Words and hearts should be handled with care, for when words are spoken, and hearts when broken are the hardiest things to repair.' Oliver didn't know who said those words but he knew exactly what they meant. All the hurtful things he had said to Chloe, all the words that broke her heart, there was nothing now that he could say or do to repair the damage he caused.

He honestly believed deep within his heart that Chloe would have missed him, that she would have came back to him, but now sitting at his desk in the Clock tower, reading the lavender scented invitation to Chloe and Clarks wedding renewal he knew that he was destined to be alone.

The elevator doors once again rattled. He placed the invitation beneath a stack of folders on the desk, as the door opened. He expected to see Lois, he had stopped by to pick up some papers and to make sure that he and Lois were still friends after the other night, but to his surprise Chloe exited the doors.

"Oliver,…" She said wondering why he was there.

"Chloe,… I was just picking up some folders I needed for a project that I'm working on." He said as if he needed to explain his reasoning for being there.

She smiled. "Lois and I were suppose to go out for lunch."

"She must be tied up at the Inquisitor." He gathered the folders from the desk. "I should get going." He headed towards the door.

Chloe hesitated a moment. "Oliver,…"

"Yeah."

"Maybe we could do lunch someday soon. Maybe we could talk about names." She smiled.

He licked his lips. "I'd like that." Just the thought that she would even consider allowing him to help name their daughter brought a warmth from within.

Chloe nodded and walked over to the sink for a glass of water. The door to the elevator opened once more as Lois who was searching for something in the bottom of her purse, rushed out and into Oliver.

"Oliver,…" She said surprised. "I'm glad you're here. I was gonna call you about the other night…. I just got carried away,…." She mumbled out.

Oliver scratched the back of his neck as he nodded in Chloe's direction.

Lois hadn't even seen Chloe standing there. Her face turned red with embarrassment. "Chlo,… I didn't see you there."

Chloe could only imagine what the two of them had done and that was an image that she didn't want in her head. "Obviously."

"I have to go." Oliver said, wanting to escape the heated eye vision that Chloe was given him. "See you later, Lois." He turned to Chloe. "We'll talk later about lunch." He hurried into the elevator, feeling bad for leaving Lois there to suffer the reporter Chloe.

"So just what happened between you and Oliver?" Chloe pried.

Lois swallow hard. How was she gonna get out of this? She thought to herself. "I'm gonna change and then we'll go." She hurried down the hallway buying herself some time. But she knew that Chloe wouldn't give up till she got the truth. That was the one thing that made her a great reporter.

************************************************************************

"I don't care what you have to do." Lex's voice raised with anger. "Find her." He closed the cell phone and slammed it down on his desk.

"Is everything alright?" Lana asked as she entered the study.

Lex rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah." He walked over to her. "You look breathtaking as usual." He kissed her softly.

"I made reservations for us in Metropolis. There's something we need to celebrate."

Lex looked suspiciously at the dark hair beauty before him. "And what would that be?"

"I'll tell you at dinner."

He half smiled. He hated waiting for anything. "Then I'll go and change." He kissed her once more and left the room.


	23. Chapter 23

Chloe placed the fresh bouquet of lily's on the dinning room table, stepping back and rubbing her stomach. Clark had gone to Washington to help his mother settle everything so she could be home when the baby was born. Even though Chloe still had three and a half months to go, Martha wanted to be there taking care of her daughter-n-law.

Clark insisted on staying, but Chloe reminded him that if anything happened he'd be there in a matter of minutes. She had cooked some spaghetti and made an apple pie from scratch. She was really becoming a Kent woman.

The knock at the door took her from her amazement of her own work. She opened the door and smiled. "Oliver." She hugged him tightly. "Thanks for coming."

"I'd never miss the chance of dinner with my two favorite women." He grinned that million dollar smile.

Chloe and Oliver laughed and talked all through the dinner, just like old times when they spent endless nights in his apartment working together. Chloe walked out onto the front porch taking a seat next to Oliver on the gliding seat, by the bay window.

"That was Clark." She said softly.

"I've been out here a million times and I've never really took the time to see the beauty." He said staring at the sun setting behind the barn. "No wonder you chose this over the penthouse." He laughed turning to catch her staring at him. "What?"

"Your amazing."

"And how is that?" He leaned back resting his arm on her shoulders.

She bit her bottom lip. "You're a man with no real powers, but non-the-less you risk your life to save others. But you never want to risk your heart."

Oliver removed his arm from her shoulder and stood up walking over to the porch rail. Chloe knew that she had hit a soft spot with the green leather fetish man. She walked over leaning against the rail.

"Lois told me about the other night." She looked down at her stomach, remembering how it felt to have Oliver touch her tenderly. "She said that you stopped her because of me."

He turned quickly to her. "I love you."

She reached up and traced his cheek. "I love you too. I always have. But I'm in love with Clark."

"I know." He said, his voice cracking with each word. "That's what hurts so much." He took her hand from his face cradling it in his. "Seeing how you look at him, watching him hold you tight. It's tearing me apart."

"Oliver, I need you to be happy." She smiled. "Don't let love pass you by, because its beautiful."

"Chloe, how am I suppose to forget you and how much you mean to me?"

She felt her tears rising to her eyes. "I hope you never do forget me. I mean despite how hard this has been, Oliver… its brought us together and that's worth remembering." She smiled through her tears.

"I can't love Lois, not the way she deserves to be loved. I wont hurt her that way."

She kissed his hand that still held hers tight. "I respect you so much for that. But don't shut her out. Someday if you let her in…. you might feel the way you want to feel with her."

"Clark is one lucky guy."

She laughed. "I think you both are." She wiped away her tears. "I'm gonna fix us some coffee to go with the apple pie."

She entered the house leaving Oliver standing on the front porch taking in everything that she had just said. He remembered a time that he had thought it was possible to fall in love with Lois. But when he held Chloe near and smelled the vanilla bean scent of her hair, he knew what he and Lois had was a friendship and nothing more. The sound of something breaking and Chloe's scream brought Oliver back.

"Chloe," He yelled as he rushed inside to find her laying on the floor by the apple pie. He quickly lifted her head into his lap. "Chloe,…" Tears of fear running down his cheek.

"Oliver,… my baby." She said terrified.

Oliver cradled her as he took the cell pone from his jacket and called 911. He was terrified at the thought that something might happen to his daughter or Chloe. He wished that he could go back to the day she told him, he would have flown her to some distance shore and took her hand and marriage. He couldn't help but t feel like this was some how all his fault.


	24. Chapter 24

Oliver sat in the hallway of Smallville Medical Center, his head spinning out of control, with thoughts of days gone by. He couldn't help but to remember the day that Clark introduced him to her. She brought such a ray of light to that old and rustic barn. Her smile as beautiful as the morning sun as she extended her hand to him, her skin as soft as silk. He had no ideal that he would fall head over heels for her.

"Oliver,…" Clark said petrified as he made his way down the crowded hallway. "Oliver,…"

Oliver stabled his legs as he stood up. His face pale with worry. "Clark,…" His voice trembled, showing signs of weariness.

"Where is she? What happened? Is she okay? Is the baby Okay?" Clark muttered out of control. All the way there he had had recollections of his own. Like the day that principal Kwan called him into the office and told him to meet Chloe Sullivan. He had told Clark that it was his job to show her around the school and help her to get acquainted. Right from the start she began to ask questions about the school paper and if anything big ever happen in Smallville. Clark couldn't help but find her very captivating. He knew that very moment that their eyes met that he was captivated by this blonde hair beauty before him, he knew that he could easily love her more than he ever loved Lana Lang. Then in his barn she kissed him tenderly on the lips, his heart soared and his knees trembled. Then she said she'd only kissed him to get it out of the way so they could be friends. Clark felt his heart shatter but he would never tell her that. He just needed her in his life. He didn't care how she was in it just as long as she was.

"Ugh… the doctors have been in and out of the room. I called in a specialist from Star City. Lois went to meet the jet and bring him here." Oliver said rubbing his neck.

"I knew I shouldn't have left her." Clark began to beat himself up.

"Look, man, even with all your abilities, there was nothing you could have done."

Clark nodded in agreement. This was the first time since the whole chaos with Chloe and Oliver that Clark and he hadn't been at each others throats. It was nice having a friend there for comfort.. Even though there still was a huge wall between them.

The door to Chloe's room opened and a young woman doctor came out. "Hi, I'm Dr. Regalia." She said taking the time to shake both men before her hands.

"How is she?" Clark asked anxious to get into the room with his wife.

"She's resting now. We are running some more test on her, then we'll let you know the results."

"Can we see her?" Oliver asked.

The doctor smiled. "It's okay if one at a time goes in."

Clark and Oliver looked at each other, both knowing that the other wanted to go in as much as the other one. "Dr. Regalia, I'm her husband and Oliver here is,…" Clark hated having to say those words. "…he's the baby's father."

The doctor nodded. "Very well then. Just keep her calm as possible is all that I ask. I'll let the nurses know that it's okay for the both of you to enter."

"Thanks." Oliver said.

"Not a problem." She smiled once more before walking away.

"Clark,…" Oliver said taking him by the arm. "Thanks. You know, for letting me go with you."

"I'm not your adversary, Oliver. I know how much she means to you. And I'm not a fool, I know how much you mean to her."

They share a smile as Clark enters the room first. Oliver followed him stopping at the sight of Chloe lying there with IV'S and a heart and baby monitor. She looked so helpless lying there. He wanted to rescue her but he knew this was out of his hands.

"Chloe,… honey,…" Clark said taking a seat on the side of the bed and taking her fragile hand into his.

She moaned, fluttering her eyes to get a clear view of the man she knew voice. "Clark,…" She said, her voice soft and delicate. "I thought this would bring you home to me." She tried to joke.

He laughed. "All you had to do is call."

Chloe noticed Oliver standing in the corner out of the way. "You can come closer, Mr. Queen."

He smiled a effortless smile and walked over to her. "Hey, Chloe. How do you feel?"

"I'm okay." She said but her face showing that she was scared to death.

"I called a specialist in from Star City, he should be here soon." Oliver said.

Chloe grinned. "I lied." She batted her eyes trying to fight back her tears. "I'm afraid. I don't want to lose my little girl. I would surely die if something happen to her." She began to cry.

Clark pulled her in for a hug. "She's strong, Chloe. I mean look who her parents are. She's a fighter."

Oliver knew that this little girl was his only connection with Chloe. But he had came to love the ideal of having a baby. A bloodline. An heiress to his billions. Someone that he could love and they would love and admire him and all his faults.

************************************************************************

Chloe laid staring at the window in her room, waiting for the specialist to come back with his news. Clark had gone to the farm with Oliver to take care of the animals and to get a few things for Chloe. She needed some time to herself and both of them were smothering her. So against their will they did as Chloe had asked.

There was a knock at the door. She turned to see that Lex had entered the room. "Lex,…" Her heart raced wondering why he was there.

"Chloe,…" He said making his way over to her. "Are you okay? How is the baby?" He asked overly concerned.

Chloe was confused at just why he was standing over her like some freak. "We're fine, Lex. Why are you here?"

He smiled. "I was concerned when I heard the news. I just had to check on you." He said taking her hand and lightly stoking the back of it with his thumb.

Chloe felt very uncomfortable with his presence. "Well we're just fine. So if you don't mind I really need some rest."

"I see." He was wounded that she would rush him away like that. "I have a surprise for you, can I at least give it to you?"

Chloe was fearful to see any surprise from Lex, but if it got him to leave then by all means. "Okay."

Lex walked over to the door like a little kid at Christmas just knowing that he was getting a bike. "It's okay. You can come in."

Chloe pushed herself up trying to look over his shoulder. A tear ran down her cheek when she saw the beautiful woman with shoulder length brown hair, walk through the door. "Mom,…" Chloe once again begin to cry as she reached out for her mother. "Mom."

Nora rushed over to her daughter pulling her in for a firm embrace. "My ace reporter." She kissed Chloe on the forehead, pulling back to look at her with such admiration. "Look at you."

"I've missed you so much."

"I know. I've missed you too." She hugged her daughter once again.

Lex smiled at the once in a lifetime moment he had created. "I'm gonna go and let you guys be alone. Nora, I've fixed it where you'll be taken care of and all your medical expenses are covered. I'm sorry that my father put you and Chloe through this all these years. Trust me when I say, I'll deal with him myself." He turned to walk away.

"Lex,…." Chloe called out to him.

"Yes."

"Thank you." She didn't have any ideal to why Lex would do something so magnificent, but she was definitely thankful. "You're a good guy."

Lex nodded as Nora stood up and walked over to Lex, kissing him on the cheek. "You're an angel."

"If you need anything I'll be just a phone call away." He left the room.

Nora walked back over to her daughter taking her hand once more. "So tell me about the father."

"It's a long story." Chloe said wondering how her mom would take it knowing that she slept with some one guy and got pregnant, and then married her best friend.

"And I have is time." She smiled at her daughter. "I'm never leaving you again, Chloe. All these years I've spent thinking of you, wandering if you were okay, if you'd found true love, or if you made it at the Daily Planet like you always dreamed of."

************************************************************************

Lana packed the last suit case and sat it by the bedroom door. Lex entered smiling like she hadn't seen him do in a long time. "What are you so happy about?" She asked curiously.

He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. "I'm happy that I married you, that we are leaving today for Paris so my wife can start her career as an artist. And I'm tickled that she's having my baby."

Lana smiled a façade smile. "Its gonna be great isn't it." She said looking into his sparkling eyes. "The two of us in Paris for a whole year. The most romantic city in the world."

"Just the three of us." Lex corrected her.

"Ugh… yeah of course. It's just so new to me. It's hard to believe that we're pregnant."

He kissed her softly. "I love you, Lana Luthor."

She felt nauseated all of a sudden. "I love you too. Now we have a lot to do before we leave tonight." She walked over to a dresser and began to take out some more things to pack. "I still need to go by the hospital to check on Chloe and I have some things to take care of at the Talon."

"I can help you make the arrangements for the Talon. Maybe Lois can take over." He said stopping his wife and turning her to him.

"That's a great ideal. She'd be perfect. I mean she could move back into the apartment above it and she has the business go get it."

"Lana, honey, please… just loosen up." He lead her over to the bed and began to kiss her on the neck, as they slowly made their way down onto the bed. As they kissed slowly, their mouths opening and closing in rhythm Lana couldn't hold it back anymore. She pushed Lex off of her and head towards the bathroom.

Lex rubbed his chin. "I guess morning sickness has no time clock."

************************************************************************

Chloe dosed off as Nora sat in the corner reading a newspaper from the Daily Planet. Her heart swelling with pride as she read Chloe's article, although it wasn't a front pager it was still striking to her. The door screeched open gradually pulling Nora's attention from the newspaper. Clark entered carrying an overnight bag and a bouquet of roses. Nora watched as he tipped toed across the room trying not to disturb his sleeping beauty. Nora grinned as he placed the bag on the floor by the bed and the roses on the night stand.

"So are you the father or the husband?" Nora asked startling Clark.

He grabbed his chest. "Wow, I don't think I've ever been scared like that before."

She laughed. "So father or husband?"

Clark looked over at the peaceful Chloe. He had no ideal who this woman before him was, but obviously she was some-one who cared sincerely for Chloe. "I'm the husband and you?"

She extended her hand. "I'm the proud grandmother to be."

Clark looked at her in disbelief. "Your…"

"I'm your mother-n-law. And I'd have to say from all that Chloe tells me it's an honor to call you my son-n-law."

Clark grinned. "It was all good huh?"

"Yeah." She swallowed at the lump swelling up in her throat. "She's ecstatic with you. And that makes me happy."

Clark had a million questions for his mother-n-law, but for the time being he was content knowing that Chloe and her mother had found each other. "Can I buy you some coffee while she sleeps?" He asked.

"I'd like that." She took a hold of Clarks arm as they left the room together.


	25. Chapter 25

**I'm sorry that I haven't written lately. I've been trying to write a chapter a day, but I've had a little writers block. You see I have other projects that I am working on trying to get published, but you guys and your reviews mean so much more to me than you'll ever know, so when I don't write you a chapter I feel like I'm letting you down and I don't want to do that. I hope that you like this chapter, it's a little different than the rest and please, please review.  
**

The elevator doors rattled as they opened to reveal the dripping wet Oliver. Chloe sat on the balcony watching the rain as it poured upon the streets of Metropolis. The lighting flashed and Chloe didn't even flinch. She loved storms every since she could remember, she always believed that they washed away the worst part of the day and brought forth a new and brighter tomorrow.

"The things I'd do for you, Watchtower." Oliver said making his way out to the balcony taking a seat on the lounge chair across from her, as he handed her the brown Styrofoam cup that she knew and loved so well.

"I'm pretty sure that you could have had it delivered." She grinned as she cautiously sipped her coffee. "But I do appreciate the fact that a billionaire would go out in the mist of a storm just to bring his employee a cup of Joe."

Oliver leaned back in the chair resting his chin on his hand, he returned Chloe's grin. "You've been working hard for me, Chloe." He paused as the thunder roared around them. "Your work is very important to me. I don't know how many times you've saved us guys from Lex and his army of freaks."

"I'd hardly say that I saved the day. I'm just doing my job."

Oliver watched as the lighting flashed casting a glow around his blond haired friend. His eyes sparkled and he smiled slightly. He had know Chloe a while now, after all she was the cousin to his ex-girlfriend Lois, but there was something more about her that evening. Something that made him tingle from head to toe, that made his pulse race within his body. Was he falling for her? No! He couldn't be he thought to himself. "A modest hero." He leaned forward resting his arms on his legs and interlocking his fingers. "You definitely hang around Clark to much."

Chloe felt her cheek turn red. She smiled a tender smile and turned her head ever slightly to avoid eye contact with Oliver. She couldn't believe that he had made her blush. It wasn't something she did easily. She stood up to her feet. "I should go. I mean it's late and it's a long drive to Smallville."

Oliver stood up in front of her casting a shadow upon her tiny frame. "Stay."

"What?" She said looking up into his beautiful eyes. Beautiful eyes that for some reason she'd never noticed until that evening.

"Not like that." He turned and entered the house being followed by Chloe. He stopped and turned quickly bumping into her. "I meant that it's late and you shouldn't be driving in a storm like this. That's all."

Chloe stepped back putting space between her and her boss. "I really should go."

"If I let you leave and something happens to you,… Clark would beat me to death and what ever was left over Lois would did up and beat me again." He stated half serious. "Look, we could have a few drinks and watch an old movie or something on T.V. and then you can sleep in my room while I sleep in here."

Chloe gave into Oliver. He was right about the storm and she hated that long drive to Smallville alone in the dark. It just gave her too much time alone to think and thinking wasn't something she cared to do that night.

It was one in the morning and the rolling credits began to play on the T.V. Chloe couldn't tell you what the movie was about or who was in it. Oliver had made some strawberry daiquiris and Chloe had taken a liking to them. She was on her fourth one when Oliver finally took the picture from her.

"Come on, Chloe… I think you've had enough." He said holding her back with one hand and pouring the rest down the sink.

"Ollllllliiiiiieeee." She said slurred. "You no fun." She sat down on the floor pouting.

He began to laugh. This was definitely a different side to the woman he knew as Watchtower and his friend. The one that always had the smartass comebacks and the ten dollar words to support what ever case she was defending. It was a side that he found very amusing.

He handed her his hand to help her to her feet. She stumbled a little. "Come on, I'll help you to your room."

"My head is spinning." She said as he lead her down the hallway. She stopped reaching out with her other hand to steady herself with the wall.

Oliver swooped her up into his arms and carried her into the bedroom. The rain still pouring outside, as he let her back down on her own two feet. "I'll get you a shirt to wear. Just stay there." He hurried to his closet and grabbed a blue button up shirt and placed it on the bed as he began to undress her.

He slowly raised up her arms pulling off the skin tight pink tank top she had been wearing that evening. He couldn't help but notice her pink lace bra. His heart once again began to race. Shake it off Ollie. He said to himself. 'She's a friend, an employee.' He reached for the blue shirt to wrap around her. He was taken a back when she reached up and kissed him. It was soft and her lips tasted of the strawberry drink she had just drunk. "Chloe,…"

"Shh…" She said placing her finger on his lips quickly then returning to her kiss.

He couldn't resist her anymore. He lifted her up and laid her on the bed, he could feel her breath upon his skin as he lowered his head down to kiss her neck. He had urges for this beautiful woman and they were urges he was going to fulfill.

The next morning Chloe woke up, her head felt like a jackhammer was being drilled into it. She rolled over to find Oliver laying asleep, her eyes grew wide with disappointment. How did she get herself into this mess? How was she ever to face him again? She had to get out of there fast.

She throw back the covers and slowly placed one foot at a time onto the hardwood floors. Oliver moaned as he rolled over and to face Chloe. He grinned at the naked Chloe. She was even more breath taking in the morning sun.

"Going somewhere?"

Chloe jumped startled by his voice, she grabbed the pillow from the bed covering herself. "Oliver,…"

"Please don't cover up on my account." He laughed sitting up on the bed resting his back on the headboard. "I don't think there's a part of that amazing body I didn't kiss last night."

Chloe couldn't believe that Oliver was joking about what had happened. How could he be so nonchalantly about something so obtuse. "How could you let this happen?"

"Chloe, don't worry." He stood up and walked around the bed to her.

"Don't worry,… Don't worry…. Oliver, do you know what we did?"

He laughed. "Yeah. I was there. And you were amazing." He said added to the insult.

"I can't believe this. I just can't believe this." She gathered her things from the floor and hurried towards the bathroom.

When she had fully clothed herself she entered the living room to find Oliver sipping his tea while he read the morning paper. She didn't say a word as she snatched her purse from the chair next to him. She walked over to the elevator, she stopped and turned to him. "I can't work for you anymore."

He placed the cup on the glass desk top and rolled the newspaper up placing it by the cup. He stood up and walked around the desk to her. "Chloe,…" He hesitated. He wanted to tell her how much she meant to him, but he knew by the hurt on her face that now was not the time. "Chloe,… last night never should have happen. We both had a little too much to drink and I know that that's not really an excuse but, I can't loose you as my friend or as my employee over an accident. It happened and no one but us has to know. And it doesn't have to be awkward between us. We're adults right."

She bit her bottom lip as she always had when she was in serious thought. "Okay. But one word of this to anyone and I'll make you wish you never flew in to Metropolis in your million dollar jet." She snapped.

"Okay." He walked back around the desk retaking his place and unrolling the paper.

The sound of the hospital door screeching brought Oliver back to the present day. Chloe laid peacefully sleeping just as she had been when he entered and took a seat next to her. He stood quickly when he saw Clark and Moira as they entered the room.

"Oliver," Clark said cheerfully.

"Clark,…" He was surprised by the friendliness in Clarks voice.

"Oliver Queen,…" Moira said as she stepped out from behind Clark. "You must be the father."

Oliver grinned, he felt proud of the fact that he was indeed the father to Chloe's baby. "Yes." He looked at her confused.

"I'm Moira." She smiled a beautiful smile that Oliver knew very well. "I'm Chloe's mother."

He took her hand and kissed it softly. "It's a pleasure."

"Chloe and I talked before she fell asleep. She has a great deal of love for the both of you and I can see why. And she never meant to hurt either of you. As a matter of fact she wants you both to be happy."

"And that's what I want for her, Mrs. Sullivan." Oliver said as he glanced in Clarks direction.

Moira smiled. "I know, Oliver. I know exactly how the both of you feel for her and so does she. And that makes you both special to me, and I will forever hold you both in my heart for that."

Oliver knew what Moira was trying to do. She was trying to build a bridge for him and Clark. A bridge that was broken when they both realized they were in love with their best-friend. A bridge that would allow both of the man in Chloe's life to remain an important fixture in her life.


End file.
